Lovely Voice
by Steelie Wolf
Summary: What would happen after one phone call? First Fanfic please enjoy. Rated M for later chapters. Shiznat pairing
1. Chapter 1

Lovely Voice

By: Steelie Wolf

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime at all or anything for that matter.

_'Thoughts in italics and in single quotes'_

Here my first fanfic. ENJOY!!

* * *

Leaning on a railing looking over a cliff was a young girl with raven colored hair. Her emerald eyes watching as the water crashed against the rocks below. This girl wondering if she should jump. '_It would be so easy to jump_,' thought the girl. This thought has been rolling in her head a lot recently especially on nights that reminded here of when her mother died 10 years ago at that same exact spot. The smell after a rain storm always made her sick for that reason alone.

Now this girl was a very decisive person but making the decision to end her life was something she just could not really decide on. At least not on her own. So she decided to find out if there was any reasons for her to stay living. With that decision made, she pulled out her cell and dialed.

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Fuka Academy Crisis Hot-line, how may I help you?" a female's voice said.

"Is life really worth living?" she asked.

"Of course it is," replied the woman.

"Why?"

"There are people that will miss you and a lot of opportunities are available for you," the woman replied reading of a list of reaons.

"Ha ha, people will miss me, I highly doubt that and as for opportunities I don't really care," she replied while shaking her head.

"Well if you believe that then why did you call this number?"

"Just needed help in making the final decision."

"Then you really are going to go through with it?"

"Yes, unless you have a reason I shouldn't do it."

"Ara, ara alright the reason you shouldn't is because I haven't met the person that goes with this beautiful voice I am hearing."

"Hmph." was the only reply the young girl gave as she hung up the phone.

* * *

ara, ara: my, my

Well there is my first chapter of my first ever fanfic. I hope you like it and all reviews are welcome.

Next chapter should be coming up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-hime at all.

'_thoughts in italic and single quotes'_

Here is the second chapter. A little short but the third chapter will be up today as well. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Fujino-san, what's with the face?" yelled a blonde girl.

"I think a girl just killed herself," Shizuru answered.

"Ah you bubuzuke woman, we are suppose to stop them from commuting suicide," replied the blonde.

"It's committing Haruka-chan," corrected a young brunette haired girl.

That's what I said Yukino," scoffed Haruka.

"Well let's get back to the phones shall we," instructed Shizuru even though all she think about at that moment was the call she just received.

The three girls were doing their shift at the Fuka Academy Crisis Hot-line. The hot-line was started years ago when there were a lot of depressed people around but now most people were really happy. Because times changed so much a lot of the lines were taken and only three remain. It wasn't that bad to spend eight hours there watching phone. The student council was put in charge of the hot-line so they rotated every day with each other. During the weekends the line was not open. Mainly because well no one really called. This phone call was the first call in months. The lines only stayed open to about midnight so the girls only had a couple of hours to go.

"Fujino-san, what did the girl say," Haruka asked.

"Nothing much Suzushiro-san. Just that she wanted a reason not to go through it basically. At least that is what I am figuring," answered Shizuru.

"What did you tell her kaichou-san?" inquired Yukino.

"First I read that list we were given and when that didn't work I tried something else."

"You treated her like one of your fan girls didn't you?"

"No Suzushiro-san but the statement might have been a bit flirty but right after I stated it she hung up."

Well, let's hope she didn't go through with it okay Haruka-chan," Yukino said.

After that conversation it was silent until it was time to go. The girls packed up their things and headed to their dorm rooms.

"Kanazaki-san and Tate-san are working the hot-line tomorrow so we have the weekend free Haruka-chan," informed Yukino.

Shizuru was out of ear shot and didn't hear Haruka's response as she made her way to her room. Shizuru had her own room since she was in middle school. This was because of two reasons. One she did not want a roommate and was able to talk her way out of getting one and two since she became the student council president she was allowed to decide whether or not she wanted a roommate. Once inside her room her mind went back to that phone call.

"I think I have heard that voice before," Shizuru said out loud in her room as she prepared for bed. Right before she went to sleep there were two thoughts in her head that kept repeating over and over again. _'I really hope she didn't go through with it. I really want to meet her,'_ and with those thoughts she went to sleep dreaming about the girl's voice.

* * *

Well here is my second chapter hope you like it. Next chapter will be up later tonight.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-hime at all.

'_thoughts in italic and single quotes'_

Here is the third chapter. A short one but the next chapter will be longer. Enjoy!

* * *

_'Well that was different. Someone thinks I have a beautiful voice,'_ the raven-haired girl thought. _'If my voice is beautiful then what would hers be? I guess I can stick around for a little bit longer. After all she said she wanted to meet the owner and once she does I'm sure she will change her mind._' She looks at her phone to check out the time. It was a little after 10 o'clock.

"Oh shit, I am so going to be late," she spoke out loud. It would take her over an hour to get back to her house and she is suppose to be at her house by 10:30 and not a second later. The girl got on her Ducanti motorcycle and went home.

She pulled up to the house and stopped to open the garage door. It was a nice house. Two stories, four bedrooms, and all that other stuff. She pulled into the garage and closed the garage door as she turned off her bike. Before she could take off her helmet she was hit in the back of the head and toppled to the ground.

"What did I tell you about being late you little bitch," said a man as he swung the bat to hit her again. This time hitting her in the side a few times, "you better not have been spending any money. You know damn well that you are to give me any money that you make." Again hitting her with the bat.

He then bent down and searched her pockets when he didn't find anything he went to her bike. There he found 500 bucks. The man threw a twenty at her and pocketed the rest.

"That should last until you get paid next week," he said as he walked to the door and went inside the house slamming the door behind him.

_'Lovely voice, yeah a lovely voice,'_ was the beaten girl's last thought as the darkness took control of her.

--Hours later--

She woke up the next morning after a swift kick to the ribs.

"Hey bitch get up and get your ass to school. And don't even think about skipping this time. I got a call yesterday from the school. They were worried that you might of ran away again," the man said as he got into his car and went to work.

The girl got up slowly, grabbed the twenty, and got on her bike. _'Great, guess I can't skip school for a while.'_

When she arrived at school she hid her bike, changed into her school uniform, and went to the nearest bathroom to get a look at her body. In the bathroom she looked at her head but thankfully she was still wearing her helmet when he hit her head. Her sides however, were a different story. Bruises had formed and seemed to be forming. As she was checking the damage the bell rang for class.

"Oh shit," she yelled and left the bathroom running.

Running from the bathroom seemed to be a good idea until she ran right into the last person anyone late wanted run into.

"Well, well, well, the first late pardon of the day," boasted a blonde girl.

"Don't you mean person Haruka-chan," questioned Yukino.

"I said that and anyway let's go girl you're in trouble," Haruka said as she grabbed the raven-haired girl's collar and dragged her to the student council room.

* * *

Well that's the third chapter.

Short I know but do not worry because the next chapter is going to be long.

Trust me.

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-hime at all.

_'thoughts in italic and single quotes'_

Here is the fourth chapter. Thanks for reading and the reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

_'Why can't I stop thinking about that girl,'_Shizuru thought as she sat at her desk in the student council room sipping her tea. _'It's not like I even know her name or anything about her and yet after hearing her voice I seem to have this desire, need, and wanting feeling inside me.'_Shizuru kept having these conflicting thoughts run through her mind as she heard footsteps approaching the door.

The door slid open revealing Haruka dragging a girl inside and Yukino right behind them. Shizuru only glanced up the moment the door opened and saw Haruka coming in dragging something behind her before she looked back down at her tea cup.

"You stand there," Haruka said as she placed the girl in front of a desk. Yukino sat down at the desk and pulled out paperwork while Haruka stood in front of the desk looking at the girl.

"What is your name?" Haruka asked.

"Natsuki," replied the girl.

Shizuru's eyebrow twitched a little when she heard the voice but did not look up.

Haruka narrowed her eyes and looked at Natsuki and said, "your fool name not just your first!"

"That's full, Haruka-chan," corrected Yukino. Before Haruka could speak Natsuki did.

"Natsuki Kuga," Natsuki replied with a little smirk on her face.

Seeing that smirk on her face sent Haruka into berserk mode.

"For being late and your attitude you will be serving detention for the next two weeks after school," Haruka yelled while waving her hands in the air.

"NO! You can't do that," Natsuki yelled back while stepping toward Haruka with fists clenched.

"You better not be thinking of hitting me because if you do then you won't get detention but you will be expelled instead," Haruka smugly stated.

'_EXPELLED!! Wait if I'm expelled then I would work at my job more and make more money. I can probably get that fucking bastard to understand since it involves money. Yeah, I need to get expelled,'_Natsuki thought as she decided on getting expelled.

Natsuki increased speed and swung her right fist into Haruka's jaw. Haruka not expecting this ended up flipping over the desk nearly taking Yukino with her as she fell.

"Heh, heh looks like I'm expelled. See ya later," Natsuki boasted as she walked out of the room with a big ass smile on her face. After Natsuki was gone Shizuru decided to speak.

"Ara, ara it appears your threat backfired Suzushiro-san," Shizuru stated as she sipped her tea looking at the door the girl just walked out of.

"Are you alright Haruka-chan," Yukino asked while checking Haruka's face for the damage.

Haruka was lying on her back looking at the ceiling. She blinked once, twice until it struck her that what just happened really did happen. When that realization finally processed in her head her entire body tensed and she let out a blood curdling scream. Haruka was up and running out the door before Yukino could stop her.

"Ara, ara looks like we got a problem on our hands Kikikawa-san," stated Shizuru as she got up from her chair and walked out the door with Yukino following her.

Everyone was wondering what was going on because they could hear Haruka Suzushiro head of the Executive Committee ranting and raving throughout the entire school. Haruka was running through the school and finally spotted the raven-haired girl walking into the woods next to the school. Natsuki was about 20 feet or so from her bike when she was tackled by Haruka.

"Did you seriously think that you could just hit me and walk away!!" Haruka was ballistic and amazingly enough she was pronouncing her words perfectly.

Because of that tackle Natsuki's sides started throbbing really bad. Natsuki and Haruka started wrestling. Natsuki was getting angry now and started to lose control. The pain coming from her sides was not helping. She started to hit Haruka with everything she got.

Haruka being basically in complete berserk mode forgot that she was the head of the executive committee and started hitting back. She hit Natsuki a couple of times in the sides and that seemed to not only cause Natsuki pain it seemed to get her even angrier.

Emerald eyes and amethyst eyes glared at each other as the fight continued. Natsuki and Haruka were lying on the ground breathing heavy by the time Shizuru and Yukino showed up.

"Ara, ara it appears we arrived a bit too late Kikukawa-san," Shizuru chuckled. Yukino just looked at the two girls on the ground with wide eyes.

Natsuki's eyes widened when she heard that voice but did not want to believe it. As she started to get up Natsuki coughed into her hand and saw red. "Oh great, this is just what I needed," grumbled Natsuki as she made her way to her bike. The color of red did not go unnoticed by Shizuru.

"Natsuki isn't thinking she can just leave after this incident does she. After all this problem is going to take a lot of paper work and you and Suzushiro-san should go see the nurse," Shizuru said looking Natsuki up and down trying to figure out why she would be coughing up blood. _'Haurka could not of hit her that hard to cause that much damage.'_While Shizuru was thinking this Natsuki just kept walking toward her bike.

"Ex-excuse me Kuga-san but you really should go see the nurse. Haruka-chan is going as well," Yukino spoke almost a whisper as she started to help Haruka up to take her to the nurse.

"Hmph," was the only reply Natsuki gave as she got on her bike and put on her helmet. She didn't change because she did not want these girls to see her body.

Hearing that response come from Natsuki only confirmed to Shizuru who Natsuki was. Right before Natsuki drove off Shizuru did something that surprised everyone including her self. She jumped on the bike just as Natsuki drove off. Natsuki drove only a little bit before she stopped and told Shizuru to get off.

"Ara, I just thought if Natsuki was not going to the nurse then she was going to the hospital and would need someone to help fill out the paperwork," Shizuru calmly stated while squeezing her arms a little tighter around Natsuki's waist making Natsuki tense a little. '_Her sides huh.'_

Natsuki took off her helmet and turned her waist just enough to be able to see Shizuru in the corner of her eye. "I am not going to the hospital. There is no reason for me to go so either get off or put this helmet on so I can take you back to school," she coldly stated while holding the helmet up for Shizuru to take. Normally Natsuki wouldn't be this cold but her sides were killing her so right now she just didn't care how she sounded.

Shizuru merely looked at the helmet and noticed the dent in it wondering how that happened. "But you need to get checked out somewhere for you were coughing up blood earlier and I am sure that is not good for you Na-tsu-ki," she replied.

Hearing her name said that way caused the girl to blush lightly. _'Her blush is cute but I wonder if I could get a better one out of her.'_Seeing that Natsuki was not going to respond because she was still holding the helmet toward her made Shizuru think of another plan.

"If you are not going to the hospital then take me to your room and I can see what I can do to help you," upon hearing Shizuru saying this Natsuki went very pale.

Before Shizuru could say anything else Natsuki put the helmet on Shizuru and started to drive her bike very fast making Shizuru grip her real tight around her waist. Natsuki ignored the pain and drove her bike back to school. When she pulled up to the school she got off her bike, picked Shizuru up off her bike bridal style, carried her a few feet, set her down, took the helmet, and walked back to her bike while putting the helmet on. Natsuki drove off leaving a shocked and blushing Shizuru staring at her until she was out of sight.

When Shizuru got her bearings back and could put her mask back on she got up and went to the nurse's office to see if Haruka and Yukino were still there. They were and Haruka was sleeping in one of the beds while Yukino sat next to it. Yukino looked up when she heard the door and saw Shizuru come walking in.

"Sagisawa-sensei gave her something for her to sleep. She was saying how she was going to hunt Kuga-san down and drag her back here," Yukino whispered to Shizuru just in case the stuff that was given to Haruka had already worn off. "Where is Kuga-san, kaichou-san?" she questioned.

"She brought me back and then left. Kikukawa-san do you know what class she is in?"

"I think she in B-class but I hardly ever see her so I am not sure. Sorry kaichou-san."

"That's alright. Have you seen her with anyone?"

"I don't think she has any friends. The only time I remember seeing her at school was when I saw Mai Tokiha approach her."

"Thank you Kikukawa-san. Keep an eye on Suzushiro-san for me."

"Sure kaichou-san," she said with a slight bow while Shizuru walked out the door.

Shizuru went to work locating Mai Tokiha. It took her a while because she still had her classes to go to. It was by lunch time that she finally found Mai.

"Excuse me are you Tokiha-san?"

"Yes," Mai answered without turning around.

"Do you know Natsuki Kuga?"

"Yes but I-," Mai turned around and saw Shizuru, "kaichou!"

"Please finish Tokiha-san," Shizuru calmly stated.

"Oh yes, well I know her but I don't really talk to her much. She usually just ignores me. If you want someone that talks to her then you need to find Nao. Nao Yuuki," Mai answered still a bit shocked that the kaichou was talking to her and wondering what she would want with Natsuki.

"Thank you Tokiha-san. Enjoy your lunch," and with that Shizuru walked away now on a mission to locate Nao Yuuki.

"Why would the kaichou be looking for Kuga?" asked Chie the person people go to for the resent news in school.

"I wonder if it has to do with how Suzushiro-san was acting earlier," stated Aoi friend of Chie and Mai.

"Who knows but I am sure you're going to find out aren't you Chie," Mai said while looking at a spiky headed girl that was eyeing the rest of her lunch. "Mikoto I gave you plenty of food for your lunch."

"But Mai I'm still hungry," whined Mikoto.

"Are you ever not hungry Mikoto. Besides I need to eat to," with that said Mai finished her lunch with Mikoto almost bursting into tears over not getting Mai's food. "Don't worry I will give you as many helpings of ramen that you want for dinner tonight."

Mikoto was so excited that she tackled Mai and rubbed her head in her chest.

"Ha, ha well I'm off to investigate. Aoi coming with," Chie said while holding her hand out to Aoi.

"Sure. See you later Mai, Mikoto," Aoi waved goodbye and took Chie's hand.

Meanwhile, Shizuru was looking for Yuuki only to find out that her attendance record was about the same as Natsuki's. _'Well I guess I will just have to look up Natsuki's dorm room.'_ She found Natsuki's information but no dorm room. No longer permitted to live in dorms was written where a room number would have been. _'Odd I have never seen that before. You are just full of surprises aren't you Natsuki. But don't think that will stop me,'_ she thought as she started to look for Natsuki's contact information.

_'So you live at home with your father. Strange your last names don't match. General Yoh Sugizaki. I think I have met him before. Perhaps at one of my father's parties. Enough of that where is a phone number. I will just call this number and see if she is at home,'_ thought Shizuru as she dialed the number.

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Hello," came a man's voice over the phone.

"Hello can I speak to Natsuki?" Shizuru asked.

"Natsuki? She should be in school right now," the man said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Yes she is here. My name is Shizuru Fujino and I am the student council president at Fuka Academy. I am just checking the student's contact information to make sure that everything is up to date," Shizuru said when she heard the anger in the man's voice.

"Oh alright well school should be letting out soon so then she should be off to work. Wait did you say Fujino?"

"Yes I did," answered Shizuru.

"I know your father and I think I have met you before a few years back."

"I think I remember meeting you but right now I would like to know where Natsuki works so I can put that information down as well."

"Of course. She works at a mechanics place called Wizard Repairs. I Don't have the number with me right now so you will have to find it. I am sorry Fujino-san but I have a call coming through the other line. Give your father my regards. Goodbye," switching lines before Shizuru could answer.

_'Hmm that was interesting. Have I met him? Well enough of that, I need to find that repairs shop's number.'_She called the number that she found but no one answered. School ended and Shizuru packed up her stuff and headed to her car. She went to the repair shop but she didn't see Natsuki's bike.

"Where are you Natsuki?" she asked out loud, "I don't want to call your father again because he will probably get very angry."

Someone from Wizard Repairs saw Shizuru and walked up to her to see if something was wrong with her car. He heard what Shizuru said and decided to tell her some information. "She is probably at a bar downtown. I don't know which one but that will probably be your best bet. Oh and **DO NOT** call her father," the man said and walked back to the shop.

Shizuru was startled when the man spoke but quickly processed the information and drove downtown. As she was driving Shizuru just happened to look out her passenger window and saw Natsuki's bike outside of a bar. Shizuru turned into the parking lot and got out of her car. Walking up to the entrance a bouncer came out blocking the door.

"Can I help you miss?" asked the bouncer.

"I'm looking for my friend. Her bike's here," she answered and then she pointed to Natsuki's bike.

"Oh you know Duran. Well come on in. She is probably at the table in the back," he stated. He then stepped aside to let her in. The bouncer saw the school uniform but figured that Duran would keep her safe.

'_Duran? You just keep surprising me don't you Natsuki,'_she thought as she walked into the bar. Shizuru started walking to the back of the bar looking for the table the raven-haired girl was at. She finally caught emerald eyes looking at her. Shizuru smiled and walked toward those eyes.

* * *

Here it is.

It's longer than my other chapters.

Hope you liked the first meeting.

Next chapter will be up next week.

Hope you keep reading and reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-hime at all or anything else.

_'thoughts in italic and single quotes'_

I got the chapter done early and thought _'what the hell'_ and so here is the fifth chapter. Thanks for reading and the reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

"What the hell was that!! No one has ever just jumped on my bike like that," Natsuki was saying into her helmet as she drove her bike to work. "Then saying stuff about going to the hospital and stuff. What the hell is wrong with that woman?" Natsuki's rant lasted until she pulled into the parking lot of the bar called Death Hustle.

This bar is extremely famous for people coming to hustle people out of money and sometimes people raced or fought to settle bets and that sometimes led to deaths. Which gave the bar the name Death Hustle. It was named something else years ago but now it is forever known as Death Hustle. Here is where Natsuki made her money. This bar had every type of gambling possible. Cards, roulette, and of course a few pool tables for some extra fun. Natsuki played Texas Hold'em mostly but if she was in the mood she would play pool for some cash.

Natsuki was lucky she sound this place because the bar only cares about one thing: money. As long as money is coming in age does not matter. Natsuki came across this place after her 20th runaway attempt when she was 15. No matter where she went in Japan her father always found her and brought her back.

She wasn't lucky like her sister. Her sister Alyssa went with their Aunt Miyu on her stepfather's side. Natsuki hasn't seen her sister since she was a baby. After their mom died, their Aunt was going to take both but it was found out that Natsuki's biological father was alive. The Searrs family decided to send Natsuki to him.

Miyu argued about separating the sisters but the Searrs family reasoned that because Alyssa was just a baby it would not affect her and that there was no blood connection between the Searrs family and Natsuki. The only thing that connected Alyssa to Natsuki was their mother and she was gone. So to her father she went.

When she found this bar she also found someone that could help her out. This guy was able to get her out of Japan and into another country but it would cost over 200,00 dollars. There was the name, legal papers, transport, and safe passage to the country she chose. Then once she was in another country she would have to pay another 100,00 to 200,000 just to get another name, legal papers, and housing.

Now Natsuki was saving up for this but she had a few things that she still needed to take care of. She needed to keep her bike up and running, pay the guys at Wizard Repairs so they would tell the bastard that she worked there, and she had to pay that bastard of a father. As long as she obeyed and paid him he wouldn't hit her but that didn't always work.

Natsuki got off her bike and checked her sides. _'Still sore but I am not coughing up any more blood. Won't be able to stay long tonight. Clear one table and call it a night,'_ she thought to herself. She then walked up to the bouncer.

"Hey Duran, you're here early and nice uniform," the bouncer said after all it was only about 9 in the morning. Death Hustle was a 24/7 bar for all the stuff that goes on in there.

"Yeah something happened so I am going to be able to come here more often," Natsuki said not correcting the man for calling her Duran since that is the name she goes by here.

The bouncer moved aside and let her in. He wondered about the uniform but then he remembered about the stuff that goes down there and no cop would try anything because they were among the customers. Natsuki walked to the back of the bar where the tables of Texas Hold'em were and sat down.

In a matter of seconds there were men and women sitting down to play. These people were excited because it was rare to see Duran this early. Usually she showed up around noon. So this was a real treat for them. Natsuki was well known for being one of the best players and if you couldn't pay you raced her and she always won no matter what the person drove.

The game started and after a few hours it was down to Natsuki, a woman, and a man. She was waiting for the next hand to be dealt when she glanced up and saw her walking in the bar. Scarlet caught jade and neither broke contact as Shizuru walked up to her.

"Ara, ara Duran this doesn't look like a mechanics shop," Shizuru stated while sitting down next to Natsuki not breaking eye contact and noticing a slight blush on the girl.

"Who might you be young lady?" the man at the table asked.

"My name is Shizuru and I came to talk to Duran," Shizuru answered still not breaking eye contact. She did not tell her last name for just in case people here knew the Fujino name.

Natsuki broke contact when the dealer reminded her that it was her turn. Natsuki looked at the table. The woman had raised 500 and the man had folded. Natsuki looked at her cards and called. The flop was put down. The flop revealed a 2 of hearts, 4 of spades, and a Queen of hearts.

Natsuki didn't bother checking her cards because she remembered she had a Queen of spades and 6 of clubs. _'Got a pair of Queens. Let's see what she does,'_ Natsuki thought. Natsuki was a player that liked to see what her opponents decide to do before she does anything.

Shizuru was interested in the fact that Natsuki was gambling. She was also glued to watching the game.

The woman bet again and Natsuki called. The turn revealed a 6 of spades. The woman went all in. Natsuki not willing to lose called. They revealed their cards. The woman had a straight and Natsuki had two pair.

The river was put down revealing another Queen. Natsuki won this hand with a full house. The smile that came across Natsuki's face let Shizuru know that the hand was done and Natsuki won. The man at the table whistled. The woman looked completely shocked. She had lost.

"Pay the dealer and better luck next time," Natsuki calmly stated while collecting her chips.

At this bar any person can play cards without paying until the person loses. The player is automatically given 2500 worth of chips. If the player loses they have to pay the dealer 2500 dollars and then leave the table.

The woman fidgeted when Natsuki made that statement.

Natsuki sighed, "let me guess you can't pay." The woman shook her head. Natsuki looked at the guy. "Can you?" The man shook his head as well.

"Great just great," Natsuki groaned out," well then what is it going to be because I will get my money either way."

"I haven't lost yet," the man said.

"You will and then we will be having this discussion again so I want to get this settled now," the words came out cold as ice, "so make the choice. Either you figure out a way to pay or we race for slips."

"My car is worth more than 2500," the woman exclaimed.

"That doesn't matter since you can't pay now. Make the choice both of you so I can get back to beating this guy."

During this discussion Shizuru was watching with great interest. _'I am definitely going to ask Natsuki the rules behind all of this,'_ she thought.

The guy at the table thought for a minute. "If I pull out of the game now I don't owe anything right because I can give the house back the money they lent me right," the man stated/questioned hoping he was right.

"Yes that is true but you will lose all of the money you have won for penalty of pulling out of the game," the dealer stated.

"That's fine because I do not want to lose my car," and with that said the man pushed his chips toward the dealer and walked away. Now knowing never to play Duran again.

Natsuki and Shizuru watched the man get up and walk away and then they returned to looking at the woman who seemed to finally make a decision.

"Let's race Duran."

"Good," Natsuki looked at the dealer and he waved back knowing what he had to do already. By the time she came back he would have her money ready for her. "Stay here," was all Natsuki said to Shizuru as she walked away from the table. The way she said it made Shizuru stay put which was weird for her.

_'Ara this is interesting. She can get me to do what she wants with just a couple of words. Just who are you Natsuki,'_ she thought to herself as she watched Natsuki walk out the door.

"Are you Duran's girl?" a voice came.

Shizuru turned toward the voice and was looking at the dealer. She wondered how she should answer the question. _'I didn't think I would be asked that.'_

"Even if you aren't I suggest you say you are or you're going to be in trouble soon," the dealer whispered while looking around the bar.

Some men were eyeing Shizuru and other men were beginning to walk toward the table. Shizuru took in the words and registered what the dealer was saying.

"Why yes I am Duran's girl. I would have been here earlier but I still had school to deal with," Shizuru stated while displaying her uniform.

The men that were just looking quit but the men that were walking smirked and got right behind Shizuru. She did not like this one bit.

"I don't know what you guys are thinking but this is Duran's girl so you better back off," the dealer said as he stood up to face the men.

"What? We can't talk to Duran's girl. Relax we aren't going to do anything……… yet," a man slurred as he sat down next to Shizuru. This man started to slide his right hand up and down Shizuru's back.

Before Shizuru could say anything the hand was removed and the man was thrown across the table. By then the dealer was already gone so the guy hit the wall. Everyone in the bar turned to see what was going on.

"Don't touch anything that belongs to me ever again or you **WILL** lose that limb," Natsuki declared so coldly and icily that it seemed the bar froze under the cold words.

No one wanted to lose a limb so the people in the bar quickly looked at Shizuru to make sure that they remembered her. The other guys that had walked up to Shizuru quickly went to their friends aide. Each one of them glared at Duran but Natsuki ignored them.

Natsuki then grabbed Shizuru's wrist and walked out of the bar. The words Natsuki said was playing through both girl's minds.

_'Did I just say she belonged to me?'_

_'Did she just say I belong to her?'_

* * *

Well there it is.

What do you think?

Let me know.

Keep reading and reviewing

Next chapter up next week.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-hime at all or anything else.

'_thoughts in italic and single quotes'_

Thanks for reading and the reviews. Sorry if my grammar and punctuation is bad. I was never very good at those in school but I am trying my best when I right this story. So please enjoy.

* * *

Emerald and crimson stared at each other when they reached Natsuki's bike.

_'For now I am going to ignore what I said and have her go home. I'm expelled so I won't see her for a while anyway,'_ she thought to herself.

"How did you get there?"

The question threw Shizuru off a bit but then she answered, "I drove my car."

"Go home and don't come back here. This place is not for you."

"Ara, ara is **my **Natsuki worried about me?" Shizuru purred while leaning toward Natsuki.

"**My **Natsuki!!" exclaimed Natsuki. A slight red tint begins to appear on her face.

"Well, didn't you just say I belong to you? So, doesn't that mean **you** belong to **me** as well."

The red tint covers her entire face after that statement. "I-I-I only said that so the men would back off," stuttered the raven-haired girl still blushing.

"Why thank you Natsuki but it probably wouldn't of happened if you hadn't left me."

"I only left to change my clothes for the race. I came right back to get you and I saw that guy…," her sentence trailed off when she remembered what the man had been doing. The blush faded when she thought of the man. "I'm going to the race now. You go home and forget what I said in there."

"But I don't think I can **my **Natsuki," with that said Shizuru did something that shocked her as well as the biker girl.

The tea drinking woman leaned in and kissed Natsuki full on the lips with her arms wrapping around the young girl's neck and held her tight.

_'Ara, ara why am I kissing her and why does it feel so good,'_ she asked herself as she tried to deepen the kiss by running her tongue along Natsuki's lips trying to gain entrance.

Natsuki was so shocked that her mind shut down on her. Without her mind functioning her body switched to auto-pilot. Her body responded and returned the kiss and both of her arms wrapped around Shizuru's waist, while her eyes closed. The body felt the tongue and allowed passage. The lips parted and Shizuru's tongue shot in and it took inventory of everything inside as well as taste before wrapping itself over the other tongue.

By now Natsuki's mind is beginning to start up again but her body is still on auto-pilot. It wasn't until Shizuru tilted her forehead against Natsuki's to break the kiss and get some needed air that Natsuki's mind finally came back to her.

"You just kissed me," came words in between breaths with her eyes opening.

"I know," came a statement in between breaths as well.

Their arms were still wrapped around each other. _'Why did that just happen?' _was the question that went through both their minds as they stared into each others eyes. Forest green eyes met ruby eyes. They started to lean in for another kiss when a cough stopped them.

"I got your money ready early Duran," said a very red faced dealer. He is holding an envelope toward Duran. Before Natsuki could take it Shizuru grabbed it.

"Why thank you. As Duran's girl I better hold onto this why **my **Duran goes to her race. Right Duran," purred Shizuru as she lightly blew air across Natuki's ear.

Natsuki shivered and only nodded her head in response afraid that she wouldn't be able to speak. She didn't want to sound like an idiot in front of the dealer. The dealer smiled and took his leave from the girls.

"Now Duran. You should head to your race. When you are done come to the school dorms. I will be in my room waiting with the money. I'm on the top floor room 412," and with that Shizuru pecked Natsuki on the check, unwrapped her arms, and walked to her car money in hand. Before she got in she turned around and winked at Natsuki.

Natsuki just stood there and watched as Shizuru walked to her car, winked at her, and drove off. Then realization hit her. _'She just left with my money,' _Natsuki mentally kicked herself, _'dammit. I got to go deal with the race first then go get my money back.'_

--

Natsuki drove to the racing site and saw her friend Nao standing by some guys talking. _'Looking for the next victim I see,'_ the biker thought.

"Hey spider! Let's start the race."

"Well it's about time you showed up pup. Your competition was starting to think she wouldn't have to race."

"I had something to take care of first," her face getting a quick blush upon remembrance of what happened.

Nao did not miss the blush even if it was hard to see through the helmet. _'A blush. Well this is interesting. But that can wait,' _Nao thought.

"Alright both racers are here. Hand over your slips," she held out her hands.

"Why do I have to give it to you?" the woman asked.

"This way I can get your car even if you drive off," Nao answered with irritation in her voice. The woman gave Nao her slip and so did Natsuki. Nao was the one that would take the car and sell it for Natsuki. The girls split the profits so that the money from the car and the money from the table was even between them.

After getting the slips, Nao walked out to the center of the track. This track was set up when Death Hustle started to have races to settle bets. At first, the track was nothing more then a dirt road that was over five miles long located in the deep forest of Fuka. Now it is lightly paved and is one of the hot spots for other races as well.

Natsuki and the woman got ready at the starting line.

"One lap around the track. Winner gets loser's vehicle. Drivers ready?" Nao asked looking first at Natsuki. When she nodded Nao glanced over at the woman. The woman nodded as well. "When I drop my hand that starts the race," Nao stated then raised her right hand. She waited a couple seconds then swung her hand down.

The car and motorcycle took off. Natsuki played with the woman for a little bit by staying behind her. _'Wait. I still need to get my money. I need to finish this race now,' _Natsuki remembered and mentally kicked herself again. She sped up and quickly and easily won the race. Natsuki took out her phone and sent a quick text.

Nao came up to her and handed back the bike slip. "Got a hot date?"

"No," she took her slip from Nao, "just letting Len know that I'm stopping by. I can leave everything to you right?"

"Yeah go ahead and go. I'll call you when I sell the car," Nao waved to Natsuki as she drove off.

A few minutes after Natsuki left the woman finally finished.

"Hand over the keys," Nao said holding her hand out.

"Where's Duran?"

"She had something she needed to do. The keys now."

"Fine but I will get Duran back for this," she said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever. Just remember this wouldn't of happened if you had the money to begin with," Nao stated while getting in the car. "Have fun trying to get a ride home," Nao then drove off with the car.

The woman pulled out her cell and called a friend, "I need a favor."

"Sure. What do you need Asa," a male said.

"First come to the track and pick me up. We need to talk about something Toji," Asa said with a smile spreading across her face.

--

Natsuki headed toward Len's place. _'God my sides are killing me.'_ She pulled into the parking lot and went to knock on Len's door. Before she could knock the door opened.

A tall, redheaded man was looking at her. "I thought I heard your bike," he stepped aside to let her in.

"I don't have the money I won today. I have to go get it."

"Oh well, go sit on the couch while I go get the med kit," he knew that if she didn't have money to give him then she needed a quick bandage.

Natsuki unzipped her leathers and sat on the couch crossing her arms over her chest. The biker girl's face was slightly red because he would see her in her bra but she knew that there was need to worry. Plus it wasn't like this was the first time he would see her in a bra.

"I saw your boyfriend earlier. When did he get switched to the morning shift?"

"He was just covering for a friend today," Len came walking back into the room. He started to bandage Natsuki's sides. "What the hell happened?"

"The General caught me off guard last night and then i got into a fight at school. Plus I threw a guy at the bar," she winced when he put pressure on her.

"Next time come see me first. Besides you will be free of him soon hopefully," he finished wrapping the bandages.

"How much more do you need until I can leave for the States?" she asked while putting her leathers back on.

"Depending on how much you got tonight. A little over 50 grand."

"50 grand? Damn. Is there any tournaments coming up?" she asked as she headed to the door.

"When Roku gets home from Death Hustle I'll ask him," he opened the door. "See ya Natsuki," he closed the door after her. Len went back to work in getting the legal papers for Natsuki when she can leave the country.

Back on the road Natsuki was heading to Fuka Academy. "Soon I will be out of here," she told herself as she smiled.

--

"Ara, ara did all of that just happen," Shizuru asked out loud in her car. _'What came over me. I have never kissed someone. I don't even know her. But there is something about her that draws me to her. Is it just her voice? I mean I am really sure that it was her that called but when I saw her face, I don't know. But I do know I am going to figure my feelings out. Well I know she will be coming to see me soon since I have her money. Plus I can check her injuries like I said I would before.' _While Shizuru was having this discussion in her mind she got back to the dorms and entered her room.

"After the race she may be hungry so I guess I will start cooking dinner," she decided. Shizuru just finished making dinner when there was a knock on the door. 'SHE'S HERE,' her mind yelled. Shizuru walked to the door and opened it.

* * *

Here is the sixth chapter.

It took me a little longer to figure out how I wanted to have this chapter to go.

I am hoping the next chapter will be finished soon.

Keep reading and reviewing please.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-hime at all or anything else.

'_thoughts in italic and single quotes'_

Hey sorry it took so long. Got some stuff going on. I'm glad that the kiss went over well. That was my first time writing a kiss scene. I was a bit nervous. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Night was beginning to fall when Natsuki was halfway to Fuka dorms.

"Gotta make this quick. Grab the money and go. No chit chat. The kiss talk can wait," Natsuki said to herself. While she was talking to herself some cars had begun to follow her.

Before she noticed the cars her back tire was blown out. Natsuki tried to keep control but the bike swerved and she fell to the ground and was dragged by the bike along the ground. When the bike came to a stop, Natsuki started to get the bike off of her.

"Hey Hiro, she's still moving," a man complained.

"Well that is going to make this more fun Koin," Hiro said.

_'Fun, oh there is going to be fun. No one hurts my baby and gets away with it,' _Natsuki thought to herself as she got up off the ground and taking her helmet off but still held it.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she turned to face the men.

"Oh the mighty Duran doesn't remember us? That hurts," a third man's voice came as he stood into the light coming off of the car's headlights.

Natsuki looked at the man and then smirked. Standing in front of her was the man she had thrown in the bar earlier. Her eyes locked on the bat that was in his hands.

"I take it that the bat is not just for decoration," her body went into a fighting stance. _'I really don't have time for this and that fall didn't help my sides any but there is no way that I am going to runaway from this.'_

The three guys that were in front of her were taking their time in approaching Natsuki. Two other guys that had gotten out of the car before she noticed were walking up behind her. One had pulled out a knife. But luckily they were idiots because one of them made a noise.

When Natsuki heard the noise, she spun around and swung her helmet that was still in her hand and nailed the guy that was closer to her in the side of the face sending him flying into the ground knocking him out. A loud crack was heard when the helmet made contact with the man's face.

"Maku!!" the man with the knife yelled.

The three guys that were in front of her started to rush her. The other guy that is now facing her was able to get a swipe toward her stomach but he only cut the leathers. Natsuki quickly used her helmet again and hit the guy. He went down to the ground as well.

_'Okay that's two down. Just three more to go,' _her mind told her. But the other three weren't going to be as easy. She quickly turned around to see the guys running at her. Realizing that her helmet was not going to be very helpful, Natsuki dropped her helmet and reached behind her back. _'My father caught me off guard so I wasn't able to use these on him but I am sure as hell going to use them on you. You filthy bastards,'_ she thought as she pulled out two metal retractable batons and extended the batons out to full length.

Hiro was the first one to get to her. Hiro whipped out a chain and was able to wrap it around her left arm. He went to pull her to him so he could hit her but she was one step ahead of him so when he pulled she used that momentum and lunged toward him and hit him with her right stick on his shoulder. Hiro yelped in pain loosening his grip and ended up freeing her arm.

As she turned toward the other two she was met with a brass knuckle to the face. This sent her stumbling back toward her bike. Natsuki glanced up and saw a bat coming toward her. She used her left stick to block the attack but this left her open from behind.

Hiro used this opportunity to get behind her and wrap the chain around her neck causing her to lose air. Natsuki tried to get out of the man's grip but the adrenaline that was pumping was stopping and the pain from her sides, the scratches she got from being dragged by the bike, and the punch to the face had caused her strength to disappear.

She continued to struggle as Koin punched her in the face again. Blood started pouring down the front of her. The bat came back and connected to her stomach causing her to once again cough up blood. The bat came down again but was stopped by someone's hand.

"Hey Ginji, don't take all of the fun," the man that had the knife said.

"Sure Yuta. Do your thing," Ginji stepped back. Before Yuta could use his knife a vehicle came pulling up. The Silverado truck stopped and a man got out.

"Well what do we have here?" the man asked while looking at the scene.

"Get out of here Roku. This doesn't concern you or Death Hustle," Ginji yelled as he moved to block Roku from seeing Natsuki.

"Doesn't concern me you say," he began walking forward, "that is Duran, a good friend of mine." Roku was standing toe to toe with Ginji. "Let's even the odds a bit," he punched Ginji in the stomach and grabbed the bat as Ginji bent over. Roku used the bat to knock out Ginji. "There that's better."

During this distraction Hiro's grip loosened on the chain enough for Natsuki to get her strength back. While the guys were still distracted, Natsuki brought her right arm up and slipped the baton in between the chain and her neck and pulled forward. Before Hiro could pull back Natsuki was able to get enough room to free her head. She quickly ducked down, elbowed Hiro in the stomach, and swung one baton between his legs while the other came across his face knocking him out cold.

Natsuki stood back up and faced the two men that were still standing in front of her. "This is even better," she stated while Roku got even closer.

Yuta and Koin were backing up to get some distance between the other two. The two guys were glancing at each other and then they nodded. Yuta ran toward Natsuki and Koin went for Roku.

Koin must have forgotten that Roku had the bat. When he swung at Roku the bat came up to block the punch. Roku then quickly hit Koin in the head with the bat knocking him out as well. Roku looked over to see Natsuki and Yuta swinging at each other.

"Hey Duran, I'm going to load up your bike into my truck. When you're done I'll take you to get fixed up," he headed toward the truck to get it ready for the bike.

"Alright Roku this shouldn't take long," she dodged the knife.

"You shouldn't get cocky Duran. I will get you for Maku," Yuta threw the knife at Natsuki while pulling out another knife.

When Natsuki dodged the first knife, Yuta ran up and stabbed Natsuki in the gut. Reacting as quickly as she could Natsuki used her batons to hit Yuta on his shoulders. Yuta let go of the knife and stumbled backward.

Roku ran up to Yuta the moment he saw Natsuki get stabbed. He grabbed Yuta and threw him toward the cars they came in. Yuta landed on one of the car's hoods and his head smashed on the windshield cracking it. Roku then went to Natsuki.

"Don't pull it out. Let me get you in the truck and then we are leaving," he went to grab her.

"Not without my bike," she swatted his hand away.

"Now is not the time to be worrying about your damn bike!"

"If you don't take my bike I will beat the shit out of you," after saying this she collapsed into Roku's arms.

"God damn it!" he took Natsuki to the truck and put her in. He quickly went back and grabbed her helmet, picked the bike up, and pushed it toward the truck. "If you die it is not going to be my fault."

"I have no intentions of dying. I still need to get my money back," she then passed out.

Roku got the bike in the truck and hopped in. He looked back to see that she had passed out and he began driving as fast as he could to the hospital. He pulled out his cell.

"Hey Len, I found her and now I'm on my way to the hospital."

"Is she alright?"

"Well she got a bit of a beating and some ass stabbed her but I don't think that was life threatening."

"She better not die. She is almost in the clear."

"I know but don't worry she told me that she wasn't going to die and that she still had to get her money back," he pulled into the emergency entrance. "I'm here. I'll call you when we're done."

"Okay Roku. Thanks for this and try not to let the General find out."

"No problem. I called my friends that work here ahead of time so there won't be any paperwork of her coming here," he hung up the phone. Roku picked up Natsuki and put her on the bed that his friends brought out to him.

"Looks like you were right Roku," a doctor said.

"Yeah it was definitely a good idea to call you before I found her," he walked next to the bed as they walked in the hospital.

"We'll take care of her," the doctors and nurse went into the operating room.

--

Roku sat in the waiting room until his friend came back out. He heard a movement and looked up. His friend was coming toward him.

"How is she?" he asked as he got up.

"Damn Roku. You didn't tell me she was already hurt. We had to run x-rays after we got the knife out to see if there was any other damage."

"That doesn't answer my question doc," a tone of irritation could be heard.

"Sorry. Yes she is doing fine. The knife didn't damage anything major. A couple of her ribs are cracked, her nose was almost broken, has a slight concussion, and she's covered in scratches and bruises. But despite all of that she is determined to leave," he shook his head as he walked Roku to the room where they had Natsuki in.

They walked in the room to see Natsuki being tied down to the bed. Natsuki saw Roku and started yelling at him.

"Get me out of here Roku. I need to get my money and get home," she pulled on the straps on her wrists.

"Look it's after 10:30 so you are already screwed. Just stay here tonight and tomorrow we'll think of something," he stood next to the bed.

"There is no way in hell I'm staying here and with my luck the General will be here before morning. I am leaving tonight Roku," she said as she kept struggling against the restraints.

"You need to rest Kuga-san," the nurse said. Natsuki glared at the woman.

Roku knowing that Natsuki will do anything to get out of the hospital came up with a plan.

"Alright," he clapped his hands, "you get dressed and ready to go then I will take you to get your money and then I'll take you home.

"Roku, are you crazy. She can't go home," the doctor said.

"Relax. By the way is there any pain or **sleeping **medication that she needs to take," he whispered as they left the room to let Natsuki get ready.

When the doctor heard the word sleeping he got an idea of what Roku was planning to do. "Sure Roku. Let me go get the meds that she needs to take as well as extra bandages," the doctor walked away.

A few minutes later Roku had everything that he needed from his friend and both Natsuki and him were on their way to the truck.

--

"Why are you here with me? You should have waited in the truck," Natsuki grumbled as she got ready to knock on the door.

"You barely made it up the stairs. Why didn't we take the elevator again?"

"Because there are cameras in them," she knocked on the door. Natsuki heard some noise and then the door opened.

"**NATSUKI**!!" was all Shizuru said as she saw the state Natsuki was in. Her grip had tightened on the door handle as well.

"Hey Shizuru. I'm here. I would have been here earlier but something came up," she said with a smile on her face.

"What happened to you?" her eyes wide and looking Natsuki up and down.

"Perhaps we can talk inside," Roku said.

"Ara bouncer-san what are you doing here?" stepping aside to let them in.

"Names Roku and I'm her ride," he pushed Natsuki forward into the dorm.

"Look it's just a minor problem. Nothing to worry about so if you could get my money for me so I can go," she crossed her arms. "Oh and if you could forget about the kiss that would be great."

Shizuru's eyes narrowed after Natsuki's last statement. Not wanting to see his friend put her foot any deeper in her mouth he quickly smacked Natsuki on the back. The sudden hit sent pain shooting throughout her body causing her to pass out.

"Where is your bedroom?" Roku picked up Natsuki to carry her.

Shocked by what Roku did she only pointed in the direction of the room. Roku took Natsuki there and then came walking back out.

"Look she needs to rest and this is probably the best place for her to be," he held the bag out to Shizuru. "This has extra bandages and all of her medications that she needs to take including meds that will help her **sleep**."

Figuring out the plan Shizuru took the bag and slightly bowed, "Thank you Roku-san."

"You're welcome. Now all that is left is coming up with an excuse," he turned to leave.

"Excuse?"

"Yeah. Need to tell the General why she didn't come home tonight," he opened the door.

"I'll take care of that. I spoke with him earlier today. I'll tell him that she will be staying with me for a while."

"Really? That is great. Thanks and see ya," he left and shut the door behind him. _'Hmm, I wonder how much she knows,'_ he thought as he left.

Shizuru locked the door and then went to her phone. _'An excuse should be easy to come up with,'_ she thought to herself as she dialed the General's number.

Ring Ring

"Sugizaki speaking."

"Hello Sugizaki-san. This is Shizuru Fujino. I am sorry for calling you this late but I forgot to call you earlier."

"That is alright Fujino-san. What did you need to tell me?" the General sounded irritated. He was not irritated with Shizuru but with the fact that Natsuki was not home yet.

Hearing this irritation Shizuru answered quickly, "I just wanted to tell you that I asked Natsuki to help me with a project I am working on this weekend. She will be staying with me over the weekend. That is alright with you isn't it Sugizaki-san?"

"Yes, of course it is. Thank you for letting me know. I was wondering where she was. Will she be coming home Sunday night?"

"No, she will come home Monday unless the project isn't done then she may have to stay even longer. Is it alright if she stays longer?"

"Why of course it is but if she starts to act up send her home. I don't want her to be a burden to you Fujino-san."

"Thank you. I will talk to you later General Sugizaki-san. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Fujino-san," he hung up the phone. The General was not happy one little bit. _'That little bitch better not of told Fujino anything. No matter. Fujino's father won't believe her just like last time,' _he thought smugly and went to bed thinking about how to get Natsuki back sometime tomorrow. There was no way he was going to let her stay away for more than one night.

Back in Shizuru's bedroom Natsuki had woken up and was not happy. _'Damn him. How could he hit me like that,'_ she thought to herself as she walked out of the room.

Hearing noise, Shizuru turned around and looked at Natsuki. "You shouldn't be walking around. Go back to bed."

"I'm fine. Plus I need to leave with Roku."

"No you are not fine and besides Roku already left leaving you in my care. Now go back to bed and I will bring you some food," Shizuru said and pointed to her room.

"But-"

"No buts back to bed. You can also use some of my clothes to wear," her voice, eyes, and body showing that she was in charge.

Seeing that she wasn't going to win Natsuki walked back into the room. She found some clothes to wear and changed.

_'Oh she looked like a sad little puppy. So cute,' _Shizuru thought as she went to the kitchen to get food. Shizuru walked to her room with the food tray. When Natsuki saw the food her stomach growled creating a slight blush. But Natsuki still looked sad.

"Is there something wrong Natsuki?" Shizuru asked when she saw the sad look.

"Do you have mayo?" Natsuki questioned with puppy dog eyes.

"Mayo?" Shizuru was confused at first then she remembered something. "Wait a minute Natsuki," Shizuru left he room. She came back carrying a bottle of mayo. "This was in the bag that Roku left me," she handed the mayo to Natsuki.

Seeing the mayo made Natsuki perk right up. _'I swear I see a tail wagging,' _Shizuru thought as she watched Natsuki squirt the white substance all over her food. Shizuru nearly puked when Natsuki took a bite. _'That is so unhealthy but I'll let it go for now,'_ she told herself.

"Thank you Shizuru," Natsuki then devoured the food.

"You're welcome Natsuki. When you are done get some rest. I called the General and told him that you will be staying here for a while."

"He said that I could stay," she almost choked on her food.

"Yes. So rest up because in the morning you are going to answer some questions."

Natsuki swallowed her food, "questions?"

"I have a lot to ask you and you will answer them Natsuki," Shizuru declared while locking eyes with Natsuki.

Natsuki looked away and finished her food. Shizuru took the tray when she left the room. _'I got to get out of here before tomorrow morning,' _Natsuki decided.

Shizuru walked back into the room and locked the door.

"Oh, just in case Natsuki is thinking of sneaking out I should let you know that I am a very light sleeper. Goodnight Natsuki," Shizuru stated and got in the bed opposite of the one Natsuki was in.

"Shit," Natsuki whispered. Even though Natsuki still planned to sneak out she fell asleep before she could do anything.

"Sorry Natsuki but I slipped some sleeping medicine in your food. I don't want what injuries you have to get any worse," Shizuru told a sleeping Natsuki. Shizuru got up and fixed the blankets on Natsuki's bed. She brushed some hair out of Natsuki's face, "sleep well my Natsuki." Shizuru then got back into her bed**.**

* * *

Hope you liked it.

This is my first time writing a fight scene.

Will try to update quicker.

Please keep reading and reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-hime at all or anything else.

'_thoughts in italic and single quotes'_

Thanks for reading and all of the reviews. Remember all reviews are welcome. Enjoy!

* * *

--Friday Night--

During the fight Natsuki was in, a meeting was taking place. Asa and Toji were at Death Hustle. Asa has finished telling Toji everything that has happened that day.

"So, you want to get Duran back?" Toji asked.

"Yeah. I want to find out something, anything to get her back," Asa answered.

"I don't know Asa. After all, it's common knowledge that Duran is someone that you don't want to mess with."

"I don't care. I just finished getting my car fixed up two days ago. It had over 10,000 dollars worth of stuff added to it and now it's gone. Are you going to help me or not?" Asa was getting loud and people were starting to look at them.

"Asa quiet down. People are looking at us," Toji warned. He knew that there were a few that might tell Duran about this.

"I will if you answer my question Toji," Asa demanded.

"Alright. I'll help you. Tomorrow I'll ask around here and see if anyone knows anything," Toji shrugged, "but don't be disappointed if no one says anything."

"Just find the ones that don't like Duran as well."

"You make it sound so easy Asa. Anyway let's call it a night. Come on I'll take you home," Toji said and paid the bill.

--Saturday Morning--

Toji was on his way to Death Hustle while Asa went to work finding a car. _'I can't believe I'm doing this,'_ he thought to himself as he walked up to the first person he saw.

"Hi, good morning. Could I ask you a few questions about Duran?"

"Duran? Why?" the man said.

"I'm just trying to find out some information about her."

"I suggest you stop," came a voice from behind.

Toji turned around and was face to face with Roku. "Why do you say that?"

"Because the last time someone messed with Duran she put them in the hospital," he crossed his arms.

"Hos-hos-hospital?" Toji stammered.

"Yup. Five guys are in the hospital. They thought they could take her but she showed them," a grin crossing his face.

"FIVE!!" Toji yelled.

"Yep, so if you want to ask about Duran go ahead but I suggest you leave her alone unless you want to join the guys in the hospital," Roku walked away.

After listening to the bouncer Toji left Death Hustle. He pulled out his phone and called Asa.

Ring Ring

"Hello Toji. Find anything?"

"Did I find anything? Did I find anything? You're damn right I did. I found out that I am not going to mess with Duran. Count me out Asa."

"Toji come on. Be a man, she's just a girl. If it comes down to it you could take her."

"TAKE HER!! She put five guys in the hospital last night. FIVE GUYS!! I can't afford to be hospitalized. Plus I don't have a problem with Duran you do. When you decide to drop this call me," Toji then hung up the phone.

Asa stared at her phone, "I can't believe Toji. Fine, I'll do this myself. So, Duran sent some guys to the hospital. I wonder who?"

Asa got into a cab and went to Death Hustle. _'Perhaps the guys she fought will help me,' _she thought in the cab ride. She arrived at the bar. "I'll only be a minute so just wait here," she told the cab driver. Asa walked into the bar passing Roku.

Seeing this woman, Roku followed and listened in. He heard her ask about the guys that were hospitalized. _'That's the woman Natsuki raced yesterday. Your luck really sucks Natsuki,' _he told himself as he watched Asa get back in the cab and heard her order the driver to go to Fuka Hospital. Roku went to call Duran but his boss came out.

"Hey Roku, I forgot to tell you that there is a small Texas Hold'em Tournament starting Monday."

"Monday? Isn't that a bit too soon?"

"The tournament has been in the works for a while but the date was decided last night after you left. I forgot to call you last night about it. I figured you could tell Duran the next time she comes in."

"Yeah I'll let her know but you might as well sign her up. You know that she's going to play."

"You're probably right. I'll put her down on the list. If anyone asks tell them they can sign up for the tournament all the way up to when it starts on Monday," the boss turned to leave.

"What time Monday?"

The boss stopped and rubbed his chin. "That's a good question. I will figure out the time and then let you know," he walked back into the bar.

Roku watched his boss leave and then he called Len. _'I'll tell him about the tournament and that woman and let him handle it. Besides I'm sure that heh heh Duran has her hands full right now.'_

--Fuka Hospital--

Asa was on her way to one of the guy's rooms. _'Just ask them if they want revenge too. She put them in the hospital. I'm sure that they would want revenge.' _She walked into the room that had Maku in it.

"Hi my name's Asa." The man looked at her. "I know your jaw is broken so just blink twice for yes. Do you want to get Duran back for doing this to you?"

Asa watched as he blinked once then twice.

"Great. I'm going to go and see if the rest of the guys feel the same," Asa left the room and headed to the other rooms. All of the guys were willing to help. A couple of the guys wouldn't get out till the next day. She made plans to meet them on Sunday. Asa left the hospital almost jumping for joy.

"That girl from yesterday mentioned that she worked at a mechanics shop. I'll need pictures of her when I go to mechanic shops. Duran usually shows up late so I'll hang out at Death Hustle until she shows up. Duran, I'm going to make your life a living hell," she told herself as she waved down a cab that would take her to Death Hustle. It was late afternoon by the time that she got to Death Hustle.

--Saturday Morning at Shizuru's Dorm Room--

Natsuki woke up and heard the end of a conversation.

"Thank you for coming Sagisawa-sensei. I didn't know if she had gone to the hospital last night," Shizuru's voice was heard.

"You're welcome Fujino-san but you need to make sure she stays in bed and rests," she heard Sagisawa-sensei say.

Then it was quiet. Footsteps came toward the bedroom. The door was opened.

"Ara, Natsuki is up. Good Morning Natsuki," Shizuru said as she walked in and sat on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Why was Sagisawa-sensei here?" Natsuki asked.

"I called her to come and check on you. You never told me that you were taken to the hospital so I was worried about you," she took Natsuki's hand and held it.

A blush came across Natsuki's face. She tried to move her hand but Shizuru held on tight.

"Listen Shizuru. Forget about yesterday. All of yesterday. Please," Natsuki said looking at her lap.

"If Natsuki really wanted me to forget then she would look me in the eye and say it," Shizuru stated. She then used both hands and cupped Natsuki's face turning it to face her.

"You have been on my mind since you called the hot-line," Natsuki's eyes widened but said nothing, "so there is no way I will ever forget yesterday," and then Shizuru kissed Natsuki tenderly on the lips.

The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds. Shizuru broke the kiss and stared into Natsuki's eyes.

"I want you to trust me Natsuki and tell me everything. Everything about you and especially who did this to you," Shizuru's eyes narrowing when thinking about Natsuki's damaged body. When Sagisawa-sensei told her the amount of damage she nearly snapped.

"There's nothing to tell Shizuru. Please just forget everything," Natsuki's eyes watering. _'I can't tell her anything. I will be leaving soon. It's pointless to bring her into it,'_ her inner thoughts were racing through her head. "I'm going to go home," she started to move to get out of the bed.

"Natsuki-," Shizuru started but was interrupted.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Natsuki yelled. That's when it hit Shizuru.

-Flashback-

It was December 31st. The Fujino's were throwing their annual New Year's Eve bash. Everyone that was important was there. Leaning against a wall was a 15 year old tan-haired girl. The girl was not alone. There were quite a few other girls swarming around her.

"You look like you are enjoying yourself Shizuru-san," a young man said.

"But of course Reito-san. After all this is a party," replied Shizuru.

"I'll cover for you. Go ahead and sneak out," he turned toward the ladies. "Hello ladies," he smiled a smile that made the girls swoon. That caused enough of a distraction for Shizuru to sneak out.

Shizuru headed toward the family garden. The garden was her favorite pace to be no matter what season. As she approached the heart of the garden she heard voices. She walked toward the voices. _'Ara I wonder who is out here.' _Shizuru hid behind a large hedge and listened to the people.

"I'm getting tired of your attitude you little bitch," yelled a man.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled a young girl.

A loud smack was heard followed by the man's voice again, "you are my child and you will obey me. Now leave. You are not going to stay here and embarrass me." The girl was on the ground after being hit.

Shizuru looked around the hedge and saw the man give the girl a kick to the sides. Shizuru quickly turned around and went to find her father. When she found him Shizuru told him what happened. As they headed outside a man was walking in.

"That's the man father," Shizuru said and pointed to the man.

"General Sugizaki-san, my daughter says you were hitting your child outside. Is this true?" Mr. Fujino asked.

"My child was not able to make it tonight. I was just getting a breath of fresh air, Fujino-san," Sugizaki answered. He glanced at Shizuru. _'Your father is not going to believe you over me,'_ he thought with a smile forming on his face. "Perhaps she is bored and is trying to keep herself entertained."

"Is that true Shizuru?"

"No father. I saw him hit a girl," Shizuru exclaimed. She was shocked that her father wasn't believing her.

"What did she look like Shizuru?"

"I didn't see what she looked like but I heard her voice father."

"Fujino-san let me remind you that my child is not here and I don't like being accused of doing something that I didn't do. Get control of your daughter," the General stated standing straight and giving a slight glare to Fujino-san.

"I am sorry for my daughter's accusations. I will talk to her when the party is over. Please forgive her Sugizaki-san. May I get you a drink?" Mr. Fujino bowed.

"Thank you for the apology and yes I would like a drink." The two men walked away from Shizuru in search of getting drinks.

Shizuru stood there and watched them leave. _'I can't believe that just happened,'_ she thought as she turned toward the garden to see if the girl was there. When she got to where the incident happened there was no evidence of anyone even being there.

"Where are you? I wish I had seen your face," Shizuru said to the stars.

-End Flashback-

"You're the girl from the garden on New Year's," Shizuru hugged Natsuki upon this realization. "I looked for you but there were no children here that had the General's last name. Even when I looked up the General's information no children came up. I can't believe you've been here all this time," she said into Natsuki's hair.

_'Garden? New Year's?'_ Then it hit her as well. _'That place that he actually hit me outside in public. She saw that!'_ Natsuki's thoughts were going so fast in her mind that she was barely hearing Shizuru's comments.

"My father didn't believe me when I told him. The General convinced my father that I was making it up," then a thought came into Shizuru's mind. "Did he do this to you Natsuki?" venom starting to be heard in her voice. Natsuki tensed but didn't say anything. "Answer the question. I told you last night I would ask you questions today. So answer the question Na-tsu-ki."

Natsuki squirmed and tried to pry herself loose from Shizuru. "Why do you care?" she asked. "How much money do you want? A grand a week so you'll keep your mouth shut. Go on tell me," anger and sadness are apparent in her voice.

_'Money? So that's why the General says she works at that shop. Natsuki pays them to stay quiet,' _Shizuru thought and tightened her grip a little. "I don't want any money Natsuki. I just want…I want… I don't know what I want. Whenever I am with you I act completely different. I do know one thing I want from you."

"What's that?" Natsuki inquired.

"I want you to smile like you did at the game. I want you to be happy and I will do anything to make you happy," Shizuru answered again taking Natsuki's face in her hands. Tears were trying to pour out from Natsuki's eyes. "Trust me Natsuki. I would never hurt you," with that statement Shizuru again kissed Natsuki softly.

She started to pull away but before she could react Natsuki very swiftly grabbed Shizuru and laid Shizuru on the bed underneath her. Natsuki pulled away and looked into Shizuru's eyes. Her eyes were wide with shock.

_'Didn't think I would do that huh,' _Natsuki thought. A small smile crossed her face. "I've never met anyone like you before," she started to run her fingers through Shizuru's hair. "But I am afraid you would only get hurt by associating with me," after saying that she quickly got off Shizuru and the bed. Natsuki walked out of the room grabbing her leathers as she went.

Shizuru hastily sat up. "Where are you going Natsuki?"

"Home. The sooner I get home the better," she said and she looked for the bathroom.

Shizuru came out of the room. "Sagisawa-sensei said for you to stay in bed Natsuki. Get back in bed," Shizuru told her.

Natsuki only grunted a response and headed for the bathroom she found.

_'If she goes home now she might not return for a long time. I finally found her. I will not lose her again,' _Shizuru's thoughts were working so fast that her body decided to shut her mind down. Her heart and body took over. Shizuru's body moved closer to Natsuki and grabbed the leathers.

"Shizuru let go. I need to go," Natsuki demanded while looking into Shizuru's eyes. She noticed that Shizuru's eyes were completely blank. "Shizuru are y-," was all Natsuki could say before she was pulled into an embrace.

Her lips met Shizuru's. Natsuki's eyes were wide but like before her body went on auto-pilot but her mind didn't shut down this time. _'This kiss is different then the other two she gave me earlier. It's like the first one. A possessive one.'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a tongue on her lips. _'I shouldn't but,' _she pressed into Shizuru, _'I've never felt like this before,'_ she slowly opened her mouth and felt the tongue slide in, _'and I like it,'_ her eyes closed on that last thought.

Natsuki let go of her leathers and wrapped her arms around Shizuru. The kiss was broken when both leaned back for air. Shizuru's mind started back up again.

"Please stay Natsuki. I don't want you to get hurt anymore. No one is allowed to touch you but me," Shizuru's hands started running up and down Natsuki's back. "After all, you don't want anyone to touch me besides you either. Right **my **Natsuki."

Lime eyes met cherry ones again. _'I shouldn't stay but it feels good to be wanted by someone. I won't let him hurt her. He will never hurt her,' _her mind decided. "Alright my Shizuru. I will stay. I will go back to bed," she informed Shizuru.

"Of course Natsuki," Shizuru quickly turned toward the bedroom. A slight blush had appeared on her face after Natsuki called Shizuru hers. Natsuki got back into the bed and Shizuru was standing in the door way.

A growl was heard from Natsuki's stomach. A blush crossed her face. Natsuki looked at her lap.

"I will fix something for you to eat. This time there will be no mayo."

Natsuki's head snapped up and she looked at Shizuru.

"No means no. You will only eat healthy food during your recovery," she said as she started to leave.

"But-"

"I only let you have it last night because I didn't realize that you ate more mayo than food," Shizuru went to the kitchen. When she was done she went back to the bedroom. Shizuru set the tray on the night stand.

"Thanks Shizuru," Natsuki said with pain evident in her voice.

"I'll be right back," Shizuru left and came back with some pain killers that were in the bag. "Here Natsuki. Take a couple of these," she handed the pills over.

"Thanks again Shizuru," Natsuki took the pills and swallowed them. She only ate a few bites before she began to fall asleep into her food. "Sorry Shizuru but I-," she was silenced by a finger.

"Don't worry about it. Just go to sleep. I'm sure you're tired after everything today. You can finish the rest later," Shizuru told her and took the food back to the kitchen. She returned to the room to find a sleeping Natsuki. She stood there in the doorway staring at Natsuki.

The dorm room's phone rang. The phone was in the other room. _'I don't feel like answering it. I'll let the machine get it,'_ she thought.

Beep- "Shizuru this is your father. I tried your cell but you didn't answer. I just got a call from General Sugizaki. He informed me that his daughter is staying with you. He is afraid she might hurt you because she can be very cruel. He will be picking her up at 6 o'clock tonight. Have her ready by then if you can. Goodbye."

Shizuru's eyes widened and her body shook when she heard that message. _'6 o'clock that's only,'_ she looked at the clock_, 'an hour away. He can't take her. He will hurt. I can't let him take her. I won't let him take her.'_

Shizuru then proceeded to come up with a plan to hide Natsuki.

* * *

Well here is the eighth chapter.

What do you think?

Keep those reviews coming.

And keep on reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-hime at all or anything else.

_'thoughts in italic and single quotes'_

Hey everybody! It's been almost a month since my last update. Sorry about that. Was in the process of moving and had little time to do any typing but now I should be able to get this story back up and running since the move has been completed.

I am loving all of the reviews that I am getting. Thanks so much for reviewing and reading. Be sure to keep reading and reviewing. Well enough of this go and read the chapter.

Oh sorry one more thing. I'm on vacation from work now so hopefully I will get a couple more chapters up before going back to work and also I plan on putting up my second story up hopefully sometime today so depending on when you're reading this go check out Strawberry Panic if you want.

Enjoy!!

* * *

Shizuru paced the room for a few minutes. _'I have to hide her. There is no way that I can talk him out of letting her stay here. Not when he has my father in his hands. Even if I called my father he would still side with the General,'_ she thought to herself.

"Where can I hide her?" she kept repeating out loud. "Reito-san? No he went out of town I think. Suzushiro-san! Wait no I better call Kikukawa-san," she pulled out her cell phone.

Ring Ring

"Hello," Yukino's voice came.

"Hello Kikukawa-san, this is kaichou. I need to ask a favor," Shizuru said with a pleading tone evident in her voice.

"Of course kaichou-san. What is it?"

"I was wondering if I could stay in your room that you share with Suzushiro-san. Can I come over now?"

"You can stay kaichou-san but we aren't there right now. We won't be back for a couple of hours."

"No it has to be now," her voice sounding desperate.

"Um hold on a minute kaichou-san," Yukino covered the phone and quickly told Haruka what was going on.

When Yukino told Haruka about the pleading and desperation in Shizuru's voice, Haruka shot up from the table. The blonde started walking toward the parking lot leaving the restaurant they were at. Yukino quickly followed Haruka and before hanging up the phone she told Shizuru that they would be back in 15 minutes.

Shizuru put her phone down. "I need to pack some things for us."

By the time Shizuru got everything together, Haruka and Yukino showed up.

"Please take these and I'll grab her."

_'Her,'_ Haruka and Yukino both thought. They grabbed the bags and walked to their dorm. Shizuru walked in behind them caring Natsuki.

"Kuga!" Haruka exclaimed. She was going to say more but then she saw the bandages. The blonde took Natsuki from Shizuru, put her in a bed, and shut the door.

"What happened to her? I know I didn't do that," Haruka stated facing Shizuru.

"I will tell you what I know later. First I need to go lock my door," Shizuru left and was back in a few seconds.

"Alright spill kaichou. What the hell happened to her?"

"Not now Suzushiro-san. If I tell you now he will know she is here. Wait until he leaves," Shizuru made sure to turn off her cell phone. "We need to hide the bags just in case he tries to come over here. If he does tell him that we left to go work on the project and we won't be back till Monday," she instructed.

"Project?" Haruka questioned. She knew no project needed to be done right now.

"That is what you told this man kaichou-san?"

"I only told him that we were working on a project not that we wouldn't be here Kikukawa-san."

Before anything else could be said footsteps were heard walking in the hallway. All the girls stood next to the door and listened. The footsteps stopped and knocking was heard.

"Fujino-san this is General Sugizaki. I'm here to pick up Natsuki," he knocked on the door louder. "Fujino-san, it is for your best interest that she doesn't stay with you," he is getting irritated. "Fujino-san!" the General knocked even louder.

Natsuki was woken up by the knocking. She then heard his voice. _'I knew he would come and get me if I didn't come home.'_ Natsuki noticed she wasn't in Shizuru's room. _'She is hiding me from him. But I can't stay,'_ she thought as she got out of the bed.

Natsuki saw the bags and looked through them. Her leathers were in them and she put them on. _'Are my batons here?'_ She looked in the med bag and found them. The young girl put them in the holders on the back of her leathers.

The biker girl opened the bedroom door and stepped out. Haruka turned around to look at the very pale, green eyed, raven-haired girl.

"Where do you thing you you're going?" Haruka said while getting in front of Natsuki. Yukino went to correct Haruka but someone beat her to it.

"That's think and I'm going to deal with the General," she answered walking around Haruka.

"I don't think so," Haruka grabbed Natsuki's left arm causing Natsuki to wince from pain.

"Suzushiro-san that arm is injured," Shizuru reached out to the girls.

"Don't worry Shizuru. Look I went easy on you before but I won't this time," her right hand pulling out one of the batons and extended it so Haruka could see it.

The blonde pulled Natsuki toward her. There was only an inch between their faces.

"I don't care how good a fighter you think you are but with your body like this," her grip tightening on Natsuki's arm, "I will easily take you and just cause you more pain. Kaichou is worried about you. I've never seen this side of her. So get your butt back to bed and stay there until you're better. The sooner you get better the sooner the Kaichou that is my rival will return," she kept tightening her grip during her little speech that she surprising said without any mistakes.

The blonde's grip was so tight on Natsuki's arm that the pain was causing her to lose focus. The green eyed girl swung her baton at the violet eyed girl but it was easily stopped. Haruka then head butted Natsuki as hard as she could.

The pain from her arm, the head butt, and the pain killers still in her system caused her to black out. Haruka picked the raven-haired girl up and took her back into the bedroom. She came back out carrying both batons in her hands.

"Kaichou go and take care of the girl. Yukino come with me," Haruka then opened the door and walked in to the hallway.

Yukino looked at Shizuru, quickly nodded, and followed Haruka. Shizuru wanted to follow them but she was worried about Natsuki so she went to the bedroom to check on her.

--In the Hallway--

The General was still knocking on the door calling for Shizuru.

"She's not home," came Haruka's voice.

General Sugizaki turned around to look at who spoke. He saw Haruka with Yukino standing behind her.

"I can tell her that you stooped by."

"Stopped Haruka-chan," corrected Yukino.

Sugizaki looked at both girls carefully. He was thinking of leaving until he saw the batons in Haruka's hands. _'Those are Natsuki's,'_ he thought. He narrowed his eyes when he realized this.

"Where is my daughter?" locking eyes with Haruka.

Yukino noticed that Haruka and the General were locked in a staring battle so she spoke up. "Kaichou-san and Kuga-san left earlier today. She said they probably wouldn't be back until Sunday night or Monday morning."

"Then tell me why she is holding her batons," pointing to Haruka's hands.

"What makes you think these are hers?" Haruka asked.

"I had those specially made for her when she was 10 years old. So where is she," his anger was starting to get out of control. He started walking toward the two girls. Haruka moved in front of Yukino.

"They aren't here but we'll spell them you were here," Haruka informed him while bracing herself for an attack. She already got caught off guard by Natsuki. She was not about to get caught off guard again.

"Tell, Haruka-chan."

General Sugizaki stopped walking toward the girls. He was slightly shaking from the anger that was boiling up in him. The General's eyebrow started to twitch and he clenched his fists. _'I can't lose my control in public. So you little bitch. Got some protection for yourself huh. You will regret involving these girls,'_ he smugly thought.

The General calmed himself down and with as much charm he could come up with he spoke to the girls. "I apologize for my actions and words. I would appreciate if you told Fujino-san that I stopped by. I was just very worried for Fujino's well being. My daughter can be very dangerous. Please keep that in mind when you talk to Fujino-san," He then walked away and took the elevator to leave.

Haruka and Yukino didn't go back to their room until the elevator doors closed. They went into their dorm room and locked the door behind them. Yukino went to the kitchen to make some tea. Haruka walked toward the bedroom.

--In the Bedroom--

Shizuru was taking the leathers off of Natsuki. She gasped when she saw some of the wounds had reopened. The tan-haired girl grabbed the bag with the medical supplies in it. Natsuki woke up during her re-bandaging.

"Where is that girl?" came a quiet, pained voice.

"Suzushiro-san and Kikukawa-san went to deal with your father. Now hold still I am not done yet."

"You really shouldn't help me," she grabbed Shizuru's hands stopping them.

A knock was heard on the door. Haruka came walking in. Natsuki and Shizuru turned toward her.

"Your father left. Let kaichou finish bandaging you. You got a lot of explaining to do Kuga. Yukino is making tea so when you're done, both of you come and join us," she turned and left the room shutting the door behind her.

"I wonder if she misuses words just for Kikukawa-san's benefit," Shizuru said. She went back to bandaging Natsuki.

"You guys won't leave me alone will you?" Natsuki asked even though she already knew the answer.

"I can't answer for them but I will never leave my Natsuki alone," she finished bandaging her. "Remember Natsuki you can trust me," she gave the biker a quick kiss on her cheek and left the room.

Natsuki sighed as she put on some clothes and went to join the girls. She walked into the room, sitting down on the couch with Shizuru sitting next to her. Yukino came out of the kitchen carrying the tea. She set down the tray on the table and spoke first.

"Kuga-san we were never really introduced-," Natsuki interrupted her before she could finish.

"Natsuki. Call me Natsuki. I'm not big on honorifics. I heard the two of you call each others names. You're Yukino and she is Haruka. So let's begin the conversation that you all want to have," Natsuki leaned back into the couch trying to get comfortable.

Haruka was a bit upset with Natsuki's attitude but she let it go when she caught Yukino's glance.

"First let me state that Natsuki was the phone call that I got on Thursday," Shizuru told them.

Haruka remained silent. She decided to let Yukino do all of the talking. The blonde knew that Yukino would ask all of the right questions.

"Thank you kaichou-san. Now Na-Natsuki-san," Yukino lightly stammered, "can you tell us why you called the hotline?"

"I just thought of giving up that night," she watched as Shizuru took a cup of tea.

"What made you keep going?" Shizuru took a sip of tea.

"Your comment actually. That's the first compliment I have ever received. Plus I figured once you met me you would leave me alone," Shizuru moved closer to Natsuki, "guess I was wrong."

"Why would you think of giving up?" Yukino asked not missing the closeness between the girls.

"I still needed to get money together and a lot of painful memories were filling my head," she answered.

"Money?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah. I got this guy that is setting me up to leave the country and go live in another one but I'm still short on cash."

"You're leaving?" Shizuru looked at Natsuki with questioning eyes.

"Look I have ran away from my father 20 times already ever since the first time he hit me but every time I do he finds me and brings me back. I met the guy after the last attempt."

"So he does hit you," Haruka's body tensed up. Yukino touched Haruka's knee. The blonde crossed her arms. Yukino knew that Haruka had a strong sense of justice and morals.

Abusing a child was a big no-no in Haruka's mind. If she didn't hate the General before she hated him with a passion now. "He said he got those for you," her head nodding toward the batons on the table.

Natsuki looked at the batons. "Ha ha. Did he? Well he didn't. One of his officers that knew him when the General was seeing my mother had them made for me. He knew that it was only a matter of time before the General would start hitting me. The officer knew I liked wolves so he had some wolf designs put on them."

"Why didn't the officer just inform people of what was happening to you?" Yukino asked.

"No one would of believed him. I mean come on. Shizuru, your father didn't believe you three years ago right?"

"No he didn't believe me," she answered quietly. Her mind was still processing that Natsuki said that she would be leaving.

Yukino was going to ask about that but was interrupted before she even spoke.

"Do you still plan on leaving?" Shizuru had set her cup down and was holding Natsuki's arm.

"I have to if I want to have a life free from him," she looked down into her lap.

"Once you turn 18 he has to leave you alone. Right?" Yukino asked.

"In theory but when he pulled me out of the dorms he informed me that he will always be in control of my life."

"How could he keep control over you Natsuki-san?"

"By enlisting me into the military before I turn 18," she informed them. "I have a couple months left to get the money together. He plans to enlist me after my 17th birthday," she started twiddling her fingers.

"Putting you in the military. He would go that far to keep you around," Haruka was starting to get really upset.

"Because she got away."

"What does that mean Kuga?" All of the girls were confused.

"My mother was able to get away from him. He hasn't let that go. So he decided to have me take her place."

"HE DOESN'T JUST HIT YOU? HE ALSO HAS YOU - YOU," the blonde was standing up yelling.

Natsuki was confused at first but then it hit her at what the girl was yelling about.

"NO! He has never done that to me. He would be dead now if he had tried that. I only meant that I am now his punching bag and he isn't going to let another punching bag get away," Natsuki was now standing face to face with Haruka.

"Perhaps we can continue this conversation tomorrow. Kaichou-san, you and Natsuki-san can share a bed and Haruka-chan and I will share the other," Yukino was grabbing Haruka's arm trying to pull her back.

"Thank you Kikukawa-san. Would you like help cleaning up?" Shizuru stood up as well.

"No, Haruka-chan will help me. Both of you go ahead and go to sleep," Yukino picked up the tray and handed it to Haruka. The blonde headed for the kitchen. The tray was rattling from the amount of anger that the violet eyed girl was holding in.

Shizuru nodded and grabbed Natsuki's hand. The two went to the bedroom and Yukino followed Haruka to the kitchen.

-In the Bedroom-

Natsuki was sitting on the bed watching Shizuru pace back and forth.

"I can't go to sleep with you pacing Shizuru."

"I can't lose you Natsuki," she stopped and faced Natsuki.

"I told you not to get involved with me," the raven-haired girl saw the hurt look in the crimson orbs. She scratched the back of her head. "Look, I'm sorry and besides you won't lose me. I will just be in another country. After I lived there a couple years, I'll contact you. Everything will work out trust me," she reached out for Shizuru's hand.

Shizuru smacked the hand away and body tackled Natsuki to the bed. The biker winced from the pain of the sudden contact but didn't say anything.

"If only I had seen your face that night at the party. We could have been roommates these past three years and none of this would be happening," Shizuru was crying into Natsuki's chest.

"Even if I was your roommate, he would still be putting me in the military," she started stroking Shizuru's chestnut-colored hair. Her left hand went down to Shizuru's back. "Look I'm going to call my guy tomorrow and find out if anything is going on. Maybe a tournament is starting and I can - OW," she yelped.

Shizuru had been tightening her grip around the young girl's body since she heard 'my guy' come out of Natsuki's mouth.

"Shizuru that hurts. Can you loosen your grip?"

"Take it back," possessiveness was behind every word.

"Take what back? OW! Shizuru!"

"The 'my guy'. Take that back," again there was possessiveness.

"My guy? You mean the guy that's helping me get out of the country that guy?" Natsuki was very confused.

"You can only call me yours. Not some guy," Shizuru's grip was still tight but it wasn't getting tighter.

It took Natsuki a few moments but she realized her mistake. "I'm sorry Shizuru. I mean **my** Shizuru. I never should of called him that. Do you forgive me?" she whimpered. The emerald eyes looked at Shizuru making sad puppy dog eyes.

Ruby eyes glanced up at the whimper to see the puppy eyes staring at her. _'So cute! She is a puppy. My puppy,'_ she told herself. "I forgive you my Natsuki," she leaned up taking Natsuki's lips possessively.

Shizuru went to gain access to her pup's mouth but the moment she let her tongue slip out Natsuki had shot her tongue into Shizuru's mouth. Their tongues wrestled for dominance. The older girl thought she had the upper hand but lost it when Natsuki flipped them switching positions. The young gambler broke the kiss so both could breath. After breaking the kiss, the gambler began to place kisses on the student council president's jaw line. She kept going down until she reached what she felt was the best place on the left side of Shizuru's neck.

The gasps of breath the kaichou was taking turned into pants and quiet moans. She buried both her hands into the midnight hair of the young girl on top of her. Shizuru tilted her head to give Natsuki more access. A pant turned quickly into a moan of pleasure when she felt teeth sink into her neck followed by licking and sucking. Natsuki finished what she was doing and pulled back admiring her work.

"There now everyone will know that you are mine. Now go get ready for bed," she pecked Shizuru on the lips then got up pulling Shizuru with her. When the president was standing Natsuki got back into the bed.

Shizuru's senses came back to her as she got ready for bed. A knock on the door was heard just as Shizuru finished getting dressed.

-In the Kitchen-

"That - that," she slammed her fist onto the counter. A slight cracking sound was heard. "How could a man do that to their child."

"Calm down Haruka-chan," Yukino was afraid that Haruka would hurt herself.

"Tomorrow we are going to fund out how to keep him a way from her," crossing her arms as she stood in the kitchen.

"That's find Haruka-chan and we will need to see if we can get Natsuki-san moved into the dorms," she said while washing the dishes. Haruka walked over to help dry the dishes.

"That will have to wait till Monday Yukino," she started to put the dishes away.

"Tomorrow I will do research on General Sugizaki while you keep an eye on them okay, Haruka-chan," she finished washing the dishes and dried her hands.

"Be careful Yukino. I don't want you hurt," she embraced Yukino.

"I will be Haruka-chan," she kissed Haruka on the lips returning the embrace. Haruka kissed her back but ended it quickly.

"We can't get canaried away. They are staying with us."

"That's carried," she started leaving the kitchen, "let's go to bed Haruka-chan," she took Haruka's hand and walked toward the bedroom.

Haruka followed mentally kicking herself. _'Why do I have to be the voice of reason when we can't do anything with each other? We are going to need to figure out tomorrow night because I won't be able to go another night without having Yukino,'_ she thought to herself.

Yukino knocked on the door and then opened it. The young brunette was the first to see Shizuru's neck.

Haruka saw that Yukino was bright red. _'I didn't cause that,'_ she glanced into the room. She saw Shizuru, saw her neck, and couldn't stop herself from speaking.

"I stop myself from heaving fun and you go ahead and let her mark you," she points at Shizuru's neck.

Yukino is flustered from what Haruka said that she didn't correct her.

Shizuru touches her neck outlining the mark. She goes to the bathroom to look at the mirror. The calm, collected, kaichou turns a dark red when she sees that the mark on her neck was not a regular hickey. Instead, the mark was in the shape of a 'N'.

"Um kaichou-san could Haruka-chan and I use the bathroom to change now?" Yukino asked not making eye contact.

Haruka is still pointing at her neck. Shizuru still a bit red quickly nods her head and leaves the bathroom. Yukino grabbed Haruka's pointing arm and yanks her into the bathroom.

Crimson orbs are throwing daggers at the raven-haired girl laying on the bed. Forest green orbs casually look over.

"What? You said you wanted me to say only you were mine. I thought that was the best way," shrugging her shoulders, "come on let's go to sleep."

Shizuru stared at the girl before she jumped on top of her.

"You didn't think only I would be branded did you?"

The chestnut haired kaichou bent toward the biker girl but had to stop when the bathroom door opened.

"Not while we're in here," Haruka told them as she walked to the other bed and got in.

"Goodnight kaichou-san, Natsuki-san," Yukino got into the bed and cuddled up to Haruka.

"Goodnight," Shizuru said as she altered her position a little. She shifted her body to lie on her left side cuddling Natsuki's body. Shizuru placed her head on Natsuki's right shoulder. Before she closed her eyes to sleep she whispered to the young gambler, "don't think you won't get branded just because they're in here." The student council president leaned toward Natsuki's neck and started licking.

Natsuki's eyes widened while her body tensed up.

"Better cover up your mouth **my** Natsuki," she bit down into her gambler's neck.

Natsuki bit down on her lips and covered her mouth with a spare pillow on the bed. Shizuru wanted to hear the noises that Natsuki was holding in but then again she was enjoying the feeling of the body squirm beneath her. The biker's right hand found it's way into the chestnut hair of the kaichou. The crimson eyed girl finished her work, gave it a quick peck, and laid her head back on Natsuki's shoulder.

"Goodnight my Natsuki," her right index finger trailing over the 'S' mark on Natsuki's neck.

"Good - goodnight my Shizuru," she stammered removing her hand from the girl's hair to her back. _'I'll call Len tomorrow to see if a tournament is coming up,'_ she decided to herself before resting her head against Shizuru's as she drifted off to sleep.

Well there you go.

What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Thought it was okay? Let me know.

I was trying to add a little more story line to Natsuki's past. I was trying to tell their ages because I forgot to mention how long ago the party was. Sorry about that. In case you didn't figure it out Natsuki will be turning 17 in a couple of months and Shizuru is 18 or will be turning 18. I'm making her birthday in December but I haven't figured out what month I want to put Natsuki's because that will tell what season it is. Perhaps in the next chapter.

Please review and as always thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-hime at all or anything else.

'_thoughts in italic and single quotes'_

Wow. This one took me a while to write. I kept getting side tracked. Well here is chapter 10. Hope you like and enjoy it. Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming.

* * *

-Still Saturday-

"Where the hell is Duran? She should be here by now," Asa has been at Death Hustle for a few hours now. 7 o'clock came around and still no Duran. "Just one damn picture that is all I-," she trailed off when a man walked in that could have been an older male version of Duran.

Asa watched as the man came and sat two seats away from her. Asa wasn't the only one who saw this man. Len, the one who is helping Natsuki, nearly fainted when he saw General Sugizaki walk into Death Hustle.

_'What the fuck is he doing here? He has never come here before. Has he found out about Natsuki. I can't leave without some information,'_he thought. Len made his way up to the bar and sat to the General's left side while Asa is on the right. Len was only at Death Hustle to talk to Duran about the tournament that Roku told him about because he hasn't been able to get a hold of her on her phone.

_'Maybe he is the break I need. Only one way to find out,'_ she told herself and sat right next to the General.

The General looked over at Asa. "Can I help you?"

"Maybe. But I think I can help you," she leaned into him.

"Alright, let's go," he grabbed her wrist and walked out of the bar.

Len waited a couple minutes before he got up to follow them. He watched as both got into what he believed was the General's car since he knew she lost hers to Duran. As the two were pulling out, Roku was pulling in. Roku parked and ran to Len.

"Was that the General?"

"Yeah but I don't think that there is anything to worry about."

"Yes there is. That's the woman I told you about earlier."

"Oh shit," Len pulled out his phone but then stopped.

"Aren't you going to call her?"

"I've been calling her ever since you told me about the tournament and she hasn't picked up once. The fight she was in, did her phone get destroyed?"

"No it's in the bag with the medical supplies," he nodded his head. "Uh oh."

"What?"

"I think I turned it off when I put it into the bag."

"Do you remember where you dropped her off?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I can write directions for you."

"Good," he looked where the General's car was. "I hope they go to a hotel and not the house."

"What are we going to do if they don't Len."

"Everything may be ruined or we will have to change everything. All I know is that we need to get Natsuki out of here for good," the two men walked to the truck.

"Oh when you talk to Duran tell her that her precious bike is at Wizard Repair and that it will be done by tomorrow."

"Good. Now let's go home and get some sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day."

The two got to their apartment and got into bed. Before they fell asleep the two men had the same thought. _'Please kami. Give Natsuki one break. Let her win the tournament and get away without her old man finding out.'_

-At the General's House-

The General led the woman to his bedroom. She looked around the room. Her eyes locked on a picture on the nightstand.

"You know Duran?" picking up the picture.

"Duran? That's my daughter Natsuki," he stopped unbuttoning his pants. They looked at each other for a few minutes.

"Looks like I really can help you and by doing that you can help me," she smiled back at the General.

"Start talking," he sat down on the couch in his room. The master bedroom is huge. It is the size of a bedroom and living room together.

"With pleasure," she joined him on the couch. Asa went and told him everything that she knew about Duran. She told him about the races, card games, money, and how long she has been there.

During the whole conversation, Sugizaki's mood got darker and darker. _'What is she doing with all of that money? Does she seriously think she can get away from me?'_ he thought. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a comment Asa made. "Wait did you say there is a tournament coming up?"

"Yes there is. It starts Monday. Duran, I mean Natsuki will probably be in it."

"Looks like I will be in it too," he smiled. "Now let's get down to some other business," he leaned over to her kissing Asa and he turned off the lights. _'I will not let you get away from me. I will always have control over you,'_ he told himself as he ravished Asa more roughly then she would of liked but it was worth it since she going to get her revenge.

-Sunday Morning-

Natsuki woke up to the smell of sausage. Her stomach growled very loudly causing a blush to cross her face. "Stupid stomach," she grumbled.

"Ara, ara it seems that my Natsuki is hungry," came a voice from the doorway. Shizuru stood there with a tray of food in her hands. She placed the tray on the bed.

"Thanks Shizuru. What time is it?" she sat up in the bed.

"You're welcome. It is 11 in the morning."

Natsuki was so hungry that she ate the food without asking for mayo. But even if she did ask for it Shizuru would not of given it to her. _'I will make mayo your treat for you when you do something good,'_she decided. A burp brought Shizuru out of her thoughts.

"Ara it appears that Natsuki needs to be taught some manners," she wiped Natsuki's mouth.

A blush sprung up on the biker's face again. "Excuse me Shizuru. Oh I need to call Len," she reached for her phone that she found in the bag that had her leathers only to be stopped by another.

"Who is Len?" her grip tightening a bit.

"Huh, the guy I told you about last night," the other hand let go.

"Ara, well I'm going to clean up the dishes. When I'm done I'll come and change your bandages," she walked out of the room.

Natsuki grabbed the phone, turned on the phone, and dialed Len's number.

Ring Ring

"Hello," came Len's voice.

"Hey Len it's-,"

"Why the hell haven't you answered your phone? I called you all day yesterday!!"

"Whoa! Slow down. Look I found my phone last night and just turned it on. So tell me what you wanted."

Len told her everything that he knew about Asa and the General. Then he told her about the tournament. "Look, win this tournament and you can be in America the day after."

"This one will pay the rest of the money that I need?"

"It should and if it doesn't don't worry about it. All that matters is getting you out of here."

"Alright I'm in. We are going to have to plan something just in case Asa and him realize who the other is."

"Yeah I know. I'm already working on it but I'm going to need some help. Do you know anyone that is willing to help you?"

"Yeah I got a couple but I rather leave them out of this."

"I'll try but can you give me their names and also tell them about me so they won't freak out when I talk to them."

"Alright. There is Yukino Kikukawa, Haruka Suzushiro, and Shizuru but I would prefer to keep Shizuru out of it completely Len. Oh and Yukino is the one you want to talk to. Haruka would be a waste of time."

"Thanks Duran. See you Monday. Oh and by the way your bike is at Wizards and it's most likely fixed," he hung up the phone. He went to work on finding Yukino.

_'My baby's fixed and a tournament on Monday. I wonder how many people signed up. The more the better but that means it will be a long one. Well, I got expelled so that helps,'_she thought as she hung up the phone. Shizuru came back into the room.

"A good call I presume," she noticed a smile on the girl's face.

"Yeah, there is a card tournament that starts on Monday morning. By winning this tournament I should have enough for my name and location changes," she excitedly told Shizuru.

Realizing that Natsuki was talking about leaving soon upset the red eyed girl but she set that aside while she re-bandaged Natsuki. "How will Natsuki attend the tournament when she is at school?"

"Did you forget? I got expelled Friday remember."

"No papers were filed so Natsuki is not expelled."

"What," she exclaimed but quickly calmed down. "No matter I need to go to the tournament so I will just skip."

Someone else spoke before Shizuru could.

"Then we'll cover for you," Haruka said. "I'm not happy about it but it is for your very life so I'll let it slide."

"Thanks Haruka. I really appreciate it. I'll do what I can to keep the General away from you."

"Don't worry about it. Just win the tournament," she turned to walk away. "Oh yeah, you'll be staying with the kaichou until we figure everything out," with that Haruka left.

Shizuru finished bandaging Natsuki. They sat in silence for a few minutes then Natsuki spoke up first.

"Ne, Shizuru can you give me a ride to Wizard Repairs? My bike is supposed to be fixed now," she turned toward her ruby eyed girl.

"What happened to your bike?" questioning eyes looked back at her.

_'Oh shit. That's right. I never told her about the fight I was in Friday. Come on Natsuki, think of something,'_ she told herself. "Uh it um needed a tune up so I had it dropped off Friday," she stammered.

"Ara, ara I just remembered that you never told me who hurt you. So now is a good time Natsuki," her eyes locking and piercing the emerald eyes of the young girl.

Natsuki squirmed under the gaze. "It's not important Shizuru. So will-," Shizuru's stare stopped Natsuki from speaking.

"Na-tsu-ki. Who. Hurt. You," she leaned in closer to Natsuki.

Realizing that she was trapped, Natsuki told Shizuru.

"Remember that guy from the bar that touched you?"

"Yes. You threw him across the table."

"Well he and his buddies decided to come at me Friday night. That's what held me up," she saw the fire burning in Shizuru's eyes. _'I can't tell her that I went to the hospital.'_Natsuki looked at Shizuru, "You don't need to worry about them because I'm sure they were taken to the hospital."

"Alright Natsuki. Well if we are going to get your bike then you will need to get dressed," Shizuru got up but then stopped. "Natsuki, did you go to the hospital? Sagisawa-sensei said the work done on you was professional. Was she right?"

Natsuki was staring wide eyed at Shizuru's back. _'What to do. I know.'_She stood up and headed for the bathroom. "Excuse me Shizuru but I need to use the bathroom," she got in the bathroom and locked the door.

Shizuru turned to look at the door Natsuki had locked. _'Ara, ara it seems that I have to talk to Roku-san about Friday night,'_ she decided when she left the room.

The raven-haired girl opened the door when she heard Shizuru leave the room. The biker grabbed her leathers and went back into the bathroom. When she looked in the mirror she was reminded of what happened last night. A fresh blush ignited her face when she saw the 'S' on her neck.

_'Well my leathers will cover it up,'_she thought. She quickly dressed and walked into the main area of the dorm room. "You ready Shizuru?" She hoped that Shizuru wouldn't ask her about Friday again.

"Yes Natsuki. We will be back later Suzushiro-san," she said as they walked out of the door.

"Huh wait I'll go with you guys," she quickly ran after them grabbing the batons that were on the table. "Here you forgot these," she tossed the batons to Natsuki when she caught up to them.

"Thanks. I must be feeling safe, heh heh," she put the batons behind her back.

The walk to the car and drive to the repair shop was done in complete silence. As they got closer to the shop they saw cop cars, fire trucks, and ambulances.

"Oh no. Stop the car," Natsuki jumped out of the car and ran to where someone was being taken to an ambulance. "Teppei what the hell happened?"

Teppei looked at Natsuki, "it was him. He found out that you don't work here. Some guys that looked beat up trashed the place."

"Teppei the place is burning."

"That's because they found your bike and blew it up. That caused the fire," he grabbed Natsuki's arm. "Get out of here Natsuki. They might be watching right now. If you came with someone leave them now," he was then put in the ambulance.

Natsuki looked around for any face she recognized. _'There you are Genji.'_She saw Shizuru and Haruka in the corner of her eye walking toward her. Shizuru glanced in the direction Natsuki was looking. She recognized the man from Death Hustle.

The man started walking away but his eyes never left Natsuki. That's when Shizuru noticed that the biker girl was walking away as well.

"Hey Fujino where is she going?"

"I don't know but we are going to follow her," she picked up the pace.

Natsuki noticed they were following her. She quickly went to work losing the two girls. _'I know you're worried about me but I don't want you hurt,'_ she thought as she ran down a few alleys losing the girls.

"Looks like we lost her. Let's head back to the dorms. I'm sure she will be back later. Come on Fujino," she grabbed Shizuru's arm pulling her back toward the car.

The scarlet eyed girl was not happy about this. Not happy one bit. _'I will deal with you when you get back Natsuki,'_ she decided as she got back in her car and drove back to the dorms.

-Wizard Repairs moments earlier-

Teppei was putting the finishing touches on Natsuki's bike when he heard a crash. _'What the?'_He covered the bike then went toward the noise. As he walked something hit him on the back. Teppei fell to the ground and someone walked up to him.

"So my daughter works here," a voice of pure venom spoke. Teppei looked up and saw the General glaring back at him. "Tell me what did my daughter do for you to keep you lying to me," he paced in front of Teppei as he was pulled up to his knees.

"She does work here. She just doesn't work today," Teppei has known Natsuki for years. He was not going to turn on her. "It's Sunday so I'm the only one here," a hand came across his face. More noises was heard.

"Fine if you want to help my daughter that's your choice. You never should of left the army back then. She is my daughter and I can do what I want to her," he walked away. "Genji have fun," the General left leaving Genji and his buddies to do what they want.

"You heard him boys. Let's have fun," he let go of Teppei.

Which was a mistake since he was the one that had made the batons for Natsuki and taught her how to use them. The moment he was let go he did a sweep kick causing Genji to fall backwards. The other guys went to help but Genji told them to back off.

"This asshole is mine," he tightened his grip on the bat he used to hit Teppei as he got up. The two locked eyes sizing each other up.

Genji swung his bat and Teppei easily blocked it and the fight was on. While those two fought the four other guys went around trashing everything in sight.

"Should we burn it down?"

"I don't know. But why-," the man stopped when he uncovered Natsuki's bike. The guys stared at the bike anger pouring out of them.

"Destroying it beyond recognition?" Yuta raised his hand.

"Hell yeah," the other three yelled. They went to work on destroying the bike. Maku took the cap off the gas can and put a piece of cloth in it.

"Get the hell away from that bike," Teppei had finished his fight. Koin went to take him on.

"Just light it now," Koin yelled as he tackled Teppei to the ground. The cloth was lit.

The two wrestled with each other until the other three guys came to grab Teppei. Koin let go and went to get Genji to get him out of the shop. The three guys all kicked punched at Teppei then split.

Teppei got up and made it to the door with help from the explosion. _'Now what is she going to do,'_ was his last thought before he past out.

-Fuka Academy Library 11:30 a.m..-

_'Wow, General Sugizaki has done a lot. No wonder no one believes he is abusive,'_ Yukino thought as she went through information.

"Are you Yukino Kikukawa?" a man asked.

"Who are you?" fear evident in her voice.

"Names Len," noticing that there was still fear in her eyes. He shrugged then said, "let me guess. Natsuki never talked to you."

Yukino shook her head.

"Shit. Give me a second," he sat down at the table across from Yukino. He pulled out his phone and dialed Natsuki's number. "Of course it will go to voicemail. Look I'm the guy that she is paying to get her out of the country. She told me to talk to you instead of Haruka Suzushiro."

Yukino thought a moment before she spoke. "Alright what do you want?"

"I need to know if you are willing to help her no matter what happens."

"Are you saying that something is going to happen?"

"Maybe but that's why I'm here. If something does happen I want a plan to handle it. You in?"

"I don't know Natsuki-san well but I know kaichou-san would be upset if anything happened to her. Plus I can't let the General get away with what he is doing. Tell me the plan."

"Is the kaichou's name Shizuru?"

"Yes they have gotten really close," a slight redness appeared on her cheeks. The mark on Shizuru's neck flashed in her mind.

"Well Natsuki doesn't want her involved at all so one thing you can do is hold her back. There is a tournament Monday and depending on how the game goes it could last a week or a few days. Right after the tournament, whether or not she wins first place we are taking her out of there."

"The same day?"

"Yes. The sooner we get her out of Fuka the better. I have a feeling that the General knows that she has been making more money than he thought."

"How would he have found out?"

"She raced a woman named Asa on Friday and last night she left with General Sugizaki."

"Alright let's work out the details so that nothing goes wrong. We can't let Natsuki-san get hurt. If she does then kaichou-san will probably lose it."

"That's why you need to keep the kaichou under control. If anything bad happens you need to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid," his phone vibrated. "Hello," Yukino heard a muffled voice. "Where are you now?" Silence. "Alright I'm on my way. Looks like I was right. We are going to need to work fast," he stands up to leave.

"You take care of Natsuki-san and Haruka-chan and I will take care of kaichou-san."

"It's a deal. Here's my number. See ya around," he left the library and headed to the park.

-At the Park-

_'I will need to be extra careful now,'_Natsuki told herself as she walked into the park. The biker found a spot she could keep herself hidden but could still see who entered the park. Len showed up and Natsuki grabbed him and pulled him into her hiding place.

"So how's Teppei?"

"He'll live but he told me who did it," she kept a look out.

"Was it him?"

"Yeah and the guys that I fought Friday night. The one that started the fight was still there. I had to lose him and Shizuru," she started fidgeting.

"Just get through the tournament and you're home free. Do you have a place to stay?" he started looking around.

"Yes but she's not going to be happy about it," she reached for her batons pulling them out.

"I thought this Shizuru would be happy you would be staying with her," he knelt down to grab his knife.

"I won't be staying with her. They'll be watching for me so I'm going to stay at Nao's second apartment. But enough of that. It looks like, I think his name is Hiro, has come to play."

"Stop," he pulled her back. "You get out of here. If you get hospitalized or arrested then you're screwed. I'll handle this. Go on. Go!" he pushed her away.

Natsuki didn't want to leave but she knew Len was right if anything happened to her now all would be lost.

"Be careful Len. You better be there tomorrow," she waited for a chance and then made a break for it. Len waited and when the guy was close enough he tackled the guy to the ground. He placed the knife to the guy's throat.

"Hi. I suggest you start talking," he lightly pushed the knife into Hiro's neck.

"We were only asked to follow her," he tried shifting but was unsuccessful.

"Well you won't be doing that anymore," he knocked the guy out. Better call Roku," he called and told Roku to come to the park. The guys put their prisoner into the truck and drove to a vacant warehouse.

"We can keep him here till after we get Duran out," Roku said. "I take it that Asa told the General everything."

"Yep so we are going to have to work even faster."

"Do you think he knows about the tournament?"

"Yes, so he will probably show up there."

"Well, we'll just prepare for the worst," they drove to Death Hustle. "I called my buddies. They are willing to help. They'll be standing by until we need them."

"Good. I've got a few things to confirm. So I'll take the car and you can go back to work."

Roku got into his position at the door while Len drove off. _'Tomorrow is going to be a long day,'_ both men thought.

-At the Dorm-

"I'm going to go back to my room Suzushiro-san," she grabbed her bags then walked toward the dorm room.

"Alright kaichou but be careful," Haruka told her. Haruka watched to make sure Shizuru got into her room.

Some time later Yukino came back. Haruka hugged her when she came into the room.

"Did something happen Haruka-chan?" Yukino worriedly asked.

"No just happy you're back," she nuzzled into her neck.

"Haruka-chan, I met the guy that is helping Natsuki-san today," she felt the arm's grip tighten. "He asked me to make sure that we keep kaichou-san under control."

Haruka pulled back, "why?"

"Once the tournament is over they are taking Natsuki-san and getting her out of the country. We need to keep kaichou-san from going after her. Apparently Natsuki-san doesn't want to involve her."

"Tell me what you want me to do Yukino and I will do it," she hugged her girl again.

"Stay by kaichou-san and hold her back no matter what happens," she kissed the older girl's neck.

Before they could do anything a crash was heard in Shizuru's room. Both girls ran out toward the kaichou's room.

-In Shizuru's Dorm Room-

"Where are you Natsuki?" she asked her room. Shizuru saw her answering machine blinking. "Maybe she called me," she pressed play. The first message was her father's from the night before. Shizuru deleted that one and listened to the second one. This one was not what she wanted to hear either. It was her father again yelling at her about how the General was treated and that he would deal with her when she came home after graduation. Now Shizuru was irritated but it was the third and last message that angered her.

The message was, "hey Shizuru. I need you to listen very carefully. I won't be coming back to the dorms. The bastard is having people follow me. Which means that there are probably guys watching the dorms. I'm going to stay at my friend's place until the tournament is over. I'll talk to you later Shizuru," that was the last message.

Now Shizuru was upset by the message but what angered her was the voice she heard in the background. _'That was a girl's voice. I thought Len was a man,'_ she was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice that someone was in the room.

Shizuru turned her head and dodged the attack just in time. The man crashed into the table breaking it. The door was suddenly kicked open.

"Kaichou-san are you alright?" Yukino asked running toward Shizuru. Haruka had grabbed a lamp and smashed on the guy before he could do anything knocking him out.

"What are we going to do with him?" Haruka asked as she sat down on the guy.

"I'll call Len and see what he can do," Yukino called Len on her phone. Haruka wondered who Len was but then she remembered that Yukino said she met Natsuki's helper.

Shizuru was wondering how Yukino knew Len. She didn't even know Len. _'Perhaps Len knows where Natsuki is,'_ she thought.

Yukino finished her conversation and hung up the phone. "He said that he is on his way to pick him up. So let's tie him up and wait," Yukino told them. The girls tied the guy up and waited.

"How do you know Len Kikukawa-san?"

"I met him earlier today. We discussed some things," she avoided making eye contact.

"What things Kikukawa-san?" Shizuru stared at Yukino hard.

"About how when the tournament was over Natsuki was going to leave the country," still avoiding eye contact.

"But her birthday is still a couple of months away," her voice cracked.

"That may be true but it seems her father has found out about the money so they want to get her out."

Shizuru just looked at her hands the rest of the time they waited. All three girls had their own thoughts going through their heads.

Len showed up. "Well that's two down."

"Two?" Haruka questioned.

"Yeah, I got some information out of a guy that I captured earlier."

"How many are there?" Yukino asked.

"There's the General, Asa-the woman Natsuki raced and who told the General everything, and now three more guys from the fight on Friday," Len told them as he went to pick the guy up.

"Where's Natsuki?" Shizuru asked when she found her voice.

"Huh oh she's staying at Nao's place. Nao has a place that only Natsuki and her know about," he carried the guy down the stairs and put him in the truck.

"Do you know Nao-san's number?" she followed Len to the truck.

"Yes but I doubt she'll talk to you," he saw Shizuru's face. "Look just come to Death Hustle tomorrow and talk to Natsuki. Perhaps after this she will take you with her. For now stay with Kikukawa-san. Goodbye," the guy drove off leaving the girls in the parking lot.

"Come on kaichou-san. You can see her tomorrow. Let's go clean up your room. We should go to bed early. Tomorrow is going to be a long day," Yukino said as they went back into the dorms.

-At Nao's-

"Alright pup tell me what is going on?" Nao sat on the couch waiting for Natsuki to hang up the phone.

Natsuki finished talking and turned to Nao. "I just need a place to crash for a while."

"You're leaving soon aren't you?"

"Probably but I'm not sure when," she made some ramen for herself.

"Well I'll miss getting money from you but I'll deal. So tell me what you need me to do," knowing full well that she is going to be needed.

"I need you to take care of a couple of guys for me." Natsuki put mayo on her noodles and ate.

"Cool. Tell me when and where."

Natsuki proceeded to tell Nao everything that the other green eyed delinquent needed to know. When they finished talking both went to prepare for Monday.

* * *

This is so far my longest chapter.

Well what do you think? I know, I know. There was a lot of repetition of the fact that Natsuki is leaving. Sorry about that but everyone needed to find out.

Thanks for the reviews and I am leaning toward making this closer to graduation so that means that Shizuru is 18 and that Natsuki will be turning 17.

Thanks for reading and keep those reviews coming. Remember all reviews are welcome.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing

_'thoughts in single quotes and italics'_

Hey everybody! I know haven't been around for a while. Sorry about that. All I can say is OVERTIME, OVERTIME. That's right I have been working a lot of overtime. But I have been working on this story at work and was finally able to get to my computer and type it up. Hopefully another chapter will be up later this week.

Well here you go the 11th chapter of Lovely Voice

Oh and don't forget to review. Thanks for reading and the reivews. ENJOY!!

* * *

-Monday Morning-

-Dorms-

The three student council members got ready for school.

"I'll ask Kanazaki-san if he can cover the hotline tonight," Yukino said as the girls left the dorms.

"Don't even think about skamping kaichou," Haruka noticed that Shizuru looked like she was about to bolt.

"Skipping, Haruka-chan."

"That's what I said Yukino."

"Ara, ara what is Suzushiro-san thinking?" Shizuru faked shock. Haruka glared at her. "Don't worry I will stay until school is out," even though it is pointless for her to stay. Her mind was only thinking of her young, strong biker girl. _'Please be safe my Natsuki,'_ she thought as the girls went into the school building.

-At Nao's-

"Let's go pup the tournament starts in an hour," Nao was shaking Natsuki up.

"Mmmm….Shi….zuru," the biker mumbled out through a drooling mouth.

"Shizuru? You are so telling me who she is," she said as she started smacking Natsuki.

"Uh, uh, owowowow. What are you doing Nao!?" the biker yelled while pushing the red head away from her.

"Waking you up. I figured you needed to redo your bandages before you go. What is that on your neck?" she pointed to Natsuki's neck.

Natsuki blushed and covered her neck. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Get out so I can get ready."

"I think I saw an S shape on your neck. Could that S belong to the Shizuru that you were dreaming about?" a smirk crossing her face.

Natsuki's face became a tomato. "Just get out so I can get ready," Natsuki said while throwing Nao out of the room. "I'll be ready in 20 minutes spider."

-

During the drive over to Death Hustle, Nao got Natsuki to tell her everything about Shizuru.

"Great just great. I get really good teasing material and now you will be leaving. Life is unfair," she shrugged.

Natsuki only sighed and waited for them to pull into a parking lot. Nao stopped her car about two blocks away from Death Hustle. Natsuki got out and reminded Nao of the plan.

"Don't worry. I'll look for some beat up guys and go after them. When I got them taken care of I'll call Len to come and help me. See ya mutt," Nao then drove to Death Hustle.

Natsuki was going to walk the rest of the way. The biker told Nao that Asa might have told the guys about her but Nao figured that Asa forgot all about her. The jade eyed biker walked into the bar in a few minutes before everything started. She was directed to a table and told to wait for further instructions.

The gambler thought she saw her old man but she ignored it. The owner of the bar spoke to the contestants.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Death Hustle. It seems that this tournament will be a quick one because only 31 people signed up. So today we will have 16 people play and tomorrow the rest will play. The last person standing will play the winner of the next set of people on Wednesday. So on Wednesday the top two people will play against each other. With that said let the games begin," he signaled for the dealers to start the games.

There are four tables with four people a piece. There is a fifth table that is in the center of the other tables. The winner of each table will go to this table when they are done and play for the first spot at the final table. The one that will go to the final table on Wednesday can come to watch on Tuesday or wait until Wednesday to play the winner of the second set of people. The card tournaments usually are longer than three days but a lot of people didn't sign up because they didn't want to play Duran.

Natsuki was happy that it would go quickly. All she had to do was win today and she could lay low until Wednesday.

The tables started their first hand. Natsuki beat her table by 1 o'clock. Two of the tables had three people and the other one had only two people left. The dealer told Natsuki to take a break until the final game. But Natsuki was willing to wait. So she went and grabbed a bite to eat and then went and sat at the final table.

5 o'clock rolled around and arms wrapped around the girl's waist. Natsuki's body tensed until she smelled tea and flowers coming from behind her.

"Ara, ara I've missed you my Na-tsu-ki," a whisper followed by a nibble on her right earlobe.

"So this is Duran's girl I've heard about," a man said as he sat down at the table.

"Yes I am and you are?" Shizuru replied while not removing her arms but she did turn to look at the guy at her left.

"Name's Hachi," he nodded his head toward the girls.

"Hey Hachi I can't believe you beat me to the table," a woman said sitting down between Hachi and Duran.

"Whatever you say Saki," Hachi responded.

"I can't believe it took you guys so long," Duran told them. She placed her right hand on Shizuru's arms.

Shizuru wanted to talk to Natsuki privately but when she went to tell her that the last person came walking toward the table.

"Excuse me miss but the final game today is going to start. You will need to join the crowd," the dealer told her.

Natsuki turned to face Shizuru and whispered in her ear, "once I'm done here I don't have to come back till Wednesday. Wait for me okay." Then the raven-haired girl gave her chestnut-haired girl a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll be waiting," she then went to join Haruka and Yukino that were in the crowd.

"Saw Len and Roku walk out with a girl. Then I got a text that said there are just four left to deal with," Yukino told Shizuru when she rejoined them.

"What did she say?" Haruka asked looking around for the General.

"Duran said that when this game is over then she doesn't have to come back till Wednesday," she turned to watch Natsuki play.

"Duran?" Haruka asked.

"That's the name she goes by here," Shizuru answered.

The girls watched as the game went on. By 7 o'clock Natsuki, Hachi and Saki were left.

"It's always us at the end," Saki commented.

"Don't worry I'll be the one left sitting," Hachi smiled.

"Let's just play guys," Natsuki could feel crimson eyes taking in her body.

"Oh that's right. Duran needs to go be with her girl," Hachi said. A tint of red appeared on Duran's face.

The game went on and after a couple more hours Saki had lost. Now it was just Hachi and Natsuki left. The game didn't end until after 11 with Natsuki being the winner. The dealer told Natsuki she had to show up at 2 p. m. on Wednesday. This allowed the winner of Tuesday to get a good night of sleep. Natsuki walked over to the girls that were waiting for her.

"Congratulations Duran," Shizuru pounced on Natsuki.

"Congratulations," Yukino said. Haruka only nodded.

Len was in the corner and he caught Natsuki's eye.

"Hey guys give me a second," she pulled Shizuru off of her and walked towards Len.

Ruby eyes followed Natsuki. They watched all of Natsuki's reactions. Shizuru saw Natsuki finish talking and the two went their separate ways.

"Is everything alright Duran?" Shizuru asked when Natsuki walked back to the girls.

The raven-haired girl ignored the question and asked her own. "Can we go out together after school tomorrow Shizuru?" the young girl blushing a little.

"Yes," joy wanting to burst out of the kaichou even though her question was just ignored.

"Cool then I'll come to the school to get you. So I will walk you to your car now," she led them to the exit.

"But I want to talk to you," Shizuru said. She was getting concerned that she wouldn't be able to ask Natsuki her questions.

"We'll talk tomorrow on our date. Now you guys be careful heading back," she told them as they got to the car.

Yukino and Haruka got into the car. Shizuru however, held her ground.

"Is something wrong Shizuru?"

"I," she collected herself, "I will see you tomorrow right Natsuki?"

Natsuki looked at her confused. "Of course you will. I'll come to school and we'll go on our date," she said then she kissed Shizuru on the lips while she pulled down the kaichou's collar. Natsuki broke the kiss and leaned to kiss and give a quick lick on her brand that was on Shizuru.

This action caused the calm, collected kaichou to collapse into the passenger's seat.

"See ya tomorrow," Natsuki said as she shut the door and waved them off as Haruka drove away.

Len was waiting for Natsuki with Nao.

"Alright, so I'm taken care of Asa, Natsuki will be playing cards, and you and Roku will take care of the General and the other two guys," Nao said.

"Actually Natsuki will probably be dealing with the General. He signed up so if he plays like she does then it will probably be them on Wednesday," Len informed her.

"I only saw that one guy here tonight."

"The others are probably looking for their friends. But they'll definitely be here Wednesday." He saw Natsuki walking toward them.

"Hey pup not going with your girl," Nao smirked.

"I'll be seeing her tomorrow. Len, we can discuss everything Wednesday. I don't need to be here till 2 so we can meet early. Right now I want to get a lot of sleep so I can give Shizuru the best day of her life."

"I agree Natsuki. Plus I got everything set up for you to leave. But that can wait. Nao get her out of here. I have a feeling Shizuru is going to wear her out tomorrow."

"Wow you meet the girl of your dreams just to lose her a few days later. Well, be sure to enjoy yourself tomorrow," Nao told her.

"Shut up spider," the biker said not able to hide her blush.

It was a little after midnight by the time the two girls collapsed onto their own beds.

-At the dorm's-

"I'm happy for you kaichou-san," Yukino said not being able to miss the happiness evident on Shizuru.

"Thank you Kikukawa-san." Shizuru was trying to calm her beating her heart.

The three girls went into the dorm room they were sharing. Haruka stopped Shizuru before she went in.

"Remember that tomorrow may be the last time you see her for a while kaichou. Make tomorrow count," Haruka then went into the room.

That comment brought Shizuru back to reality. _'I will make tomorrow count,'_ she thought to herself before going into the room to go to sleep as well.

* * *

Well what do you all think? The tournament has started finally. What is going to happen?

Yeah I know this chapter is a bit short but I thought it would be better to separate the days of the tournament.

Be sure to review.

Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-hime

_'thoughts in italics and single quotes'_

Well here is chapter 12 I hope you enjoy it and thanks for the reviews and reading.

* * *

-Tuesday Morning-

-At Death Hustle before Tournament-

"Any word from them?" General Sugizaki asked.

"No but don't worry, I'm sure their fine," Ginji answered.

"Just focus on the game. We'll take care of the rest," Asa informed the General.

"Don't tell me what I need to do. I already know what I need to do. You three better not fuck up. I will crush my daughter Wednesday and then make it so she can never get away from me again." He lit a cigarette while waiting for everything to start.

"We won't fuck up. Come on guys let's go watch those girls. I'm sure Duran is going to show up," Asa told them as she got up to leave the bar.

"Natsuki or Kuga. Don't ever call her Duran again," the General said. He put out his cigarette and walked to the table he was going to play at.

"He even wants to control what people call her. Makes you wonder what else he controls over her," Koin commented.

"Who cares. Come on let's go," Asa told them.

The three of them left to go to Fuka Academy. Len hearing the conversation quickly called Nao.

"Let her know that she has to be careful going in the school," Len informed Nao.

"No problem. I'll tell the pup when she wakes up." They both hung up the phone.

-At Nao's-

After hanging up with Len, Nao again had the job of waking Natsuki.

"Hey pup Len just called. He said you will need to watch yourself at school," she said while shaking Natsuki.

"I already figured that," Natsuki commented. "That's why both of us are going to school." Natsuki got up from bed and started looking for a uniform.

"Why do I have to go?" Nao asked.

"You are going to cause a distraction so I can sneak Shizuru out of there," Natsuki informed her.

"You do realize that they'll find you when you walk around town in your uniforms." Nao left to put her uniform on.

"I already thought of that," Natsuki told her after she put on a uniform.

"Oh really, well then let's go I can't believe I'm actually going to attend classes," Nao smirked.

"I know what you mean," Natsuki mentioned. They left the apartment and went to school.

-At school-

Shizuru was going through school in a haze. Her mind was only thinking about what she was going to do tonight. Haruka quit trying to have discussions with her. _'I can't wait for today to be over,'_ she thought to herself.

Seeing that the kaichou was not up for it. Kanzaki did most of the decision making. Before he left the student council room he wished Shizuru good luck and left her alone in the room.

She wasn't alone long.

"Is this what you do all day?" came a husky voice.

Shizuru's head snapped toward the voice. In front of her was in her mind the sexiest woman she could have ever seen. There stood her raven-haired girl in her uniform leaning against the back wall with her arms crossed, her hair cascading down her right side of the face, her left eye uncovered giving Shizuru a look of longing, and a lopsided grin graced her lips.

"Ara, ara school isn't out yet. You are early," the kaichou said speaking as composed as she could.

"I thought we could start our date early by having lunch first," she stated as she walked up to Shizuru's desk. "Unless of course you wish to wait." Natsuki placed her hands on the desk and leaning slightly over the desk. Moving her shoulder just enough so that the collar of her shirt would let her brand be seen.

When she saw that S on Natsuki's neck it made Shizuru get up and lean over the desk to capture Natsuki's lips. Before Shizuru could deepen the kiss Natsuki pulled away.

"You are getting ahead of yourself," a blush evident on her face. "Hey Nao, you ready?" Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's wrist. A look of confusion came across Shizuru's face.

"Yeah, just give me the signal when you're ready to go," making herself known in the doorway. "Oh and just in case I don't get another chance. I love the fact that you can make this girl blush," she smirked at the two girls.

"Why thank you Yuuki-san and I should thank you for letting **my** Natsuki stay with you," she stated while entwining her fingers with Natsuki's and gripping tightly.

That didn't go unnoticed by Nao but all she did was laugh for a response. "Well I'm off. Got to cause some trouble for you," she walked away leaving the girls.

"Come on Shizuru," she pulled her girl out of the room toward the exit.

"What did she mean Natsuki?" confusion in her voice.

"She is going to distract the guys that are following you while we sneak out," she informed Shizuru as they walked into the woods.

"Are we going to go hiking?" a teasing tone is lightly heard.

"No of course not. We're going to where I had Nao hide her car. We are going in town where we will go shopping for clothes and then we will go have our lunch."

"What are we doing after lunch?" They reached the car. Natsuki opened the passenger door for Shizuru. "Where is your bike Natsuki?"

"O I thought it would better if we drove around in a car so I borrowed Nao's car." Natsuki did not want to tell Shizuru that her bike was the cause of the fire a couple days ago. "So where should we go? But I should tell you that we will need to be careful not to get caught," she informed Shizuru as she shut the door and went to the driver's side to get in.

"Let's just see what the day brings us," the chestnut-haired girl commented. She placed her hand on Natsuki's thigh causing a blush to form on the biker girl.

"W-well then let's go," she stammered as she started the car and they went off to have their date.

-At the General's House-

It's just a little after 1 in the afternoon. Len is going through Natsuki's things and packing what Natsuki told him to pack. He found the huge trunk that Natsuki said he had to bring.

"What the hell is in this thing?" he exclaimed when he tried to lift it. He gathered everything that he packed in the garage and watched as Roku pulled up.

"Is this everything?"

"Yeah. Send this to where she is going in America." Len started filling the truck up with luggage. "Is he still playing?"

"Yes. He seems to be as good as Natsuki. Tomorrow is going to be a hard day for her," Roku stated as he helped Len pick up the trunk.

"Your friends are still waiting to help right?"

"Yep. They'll be there tomorrow." They finished packing the truck. Len went to lock up the house while Roku left. _'Again kami I ask that you help her,'_ he thought as he got in his car and left the house.

-At School-

"How long till school is over?" Asa asked.

"Don't know. Why are those kids approaching us?" Ginji asked.

A group of students with kendo sticks were heading toward the three people.

"We will not let you get away with harming a student," one of the students spoke.

"Hey we haven't harmed anyone," Koin told them.

"I beg to differ. One of the female students came running into the dojo with her uniform torn. She told us you did it and that you were waiting for more girls to hurt. My name is Masashi Takeda captain of the kendo team. You three will be punished for your actions," he informed them. He took a fighting stance.

"What are you going to do? Fight us?" Koin questioned.

"Only if need be. The police are already on their way."

"Shit we got to go." Asa went to get in the car but was stopped. Haruka had her hand on the door.

"The executive committee is also here. Until the public come you three aren't going anywhere," Haruka declared.

"That's police Haruka-chan," corrected Yukino.

"I said that Yukino," she said. _'Enjoy your date bubuzuke woman.'_

During all of this, Natsuki and Shizuru got off school grounds and were looking in stores for things to wear. They came across a store and each found an outfit that they liked. Natsuki bought a pair of black jeans and a dark blue shirt that had a shadow of a wolf howling on it. Shizuru found a light colored purple dress that accented her curves very nicely. Natsuki put their uniforms in a bag and went to pay for the clothes.

"Natsuki I can pay-," she was interrupted by two fingers on her mouth.

"Don't worry about it Shizuru." The biker finished paying. "Where would you like to eat?"

The girls left the store and Natsuki's phone started to ring.

"Hello," some mumbling could be heard, "all right. Thanks again." The gambler closed her phone.

"Who was that Natsuki?" Shizuru took a hold of her hand. That gesture caused the raven-haired girl to turn bright red.

"That was Nao. She said that we don't need to worry about being followed," she replied and returned the gesture by gripping the kaichou's hand.

"What did she do?" The two walked along the strip.

"She didn't tell me. Nao just said that they were taken care of and to enjoy ourselves. So where would you like to go?"

"Ara I wonder?"

-At Death Hustle-

"What do you mean you're in jail?"

Some muffled talking.

"Alright listen, I will get you guys out of there tomorrow morning."

More muffled talking.

"I can't leave now the last table is almost done and then it's the final table for today. Look I got to go. The three of you will just have to wait." The General hung up the phone. _'I told them not to fuck up. I would leave them there but I need them to keep the people helping Natsuki busy,'_ he thought to himself.

The last table began the first round of many to come.

-At School Dorms-

"Well that went well," Nao said as she walked with Haruka and Yukino in the dorms.

"Yes it did Yuuki-san. May I ask why you are here? I thought you had an apartment?" Yukino questioned. Haruka's ears perked up for the answer.

"I figured that the pup is going to take Fujino there and they are gonna want to be alone tonight," she informed them. She waved goodbye and went into her dorm room that she barely ever uses.

Yukino and Haruka went into their room as well.

"No matter what happens tomorrow, you need to hold kaichou-san back. I hope that nothing goes wrong but just in case Haruka-chan." The brunette started to get ready for bed.

"I'll keep my eye on her tomorrow. I won't let her do anything stupid," she stated as she walked up behind Yukino.

"Tomorrow is going to be a hard day," Yukino commented as arms wrapped around her. "Haruka-chan?"

Haruka started to nibble on Yukino's right earlobe. "It's been so long since I could do this." Her hands started to wander. Her right hand went to the top of the younger girl's underwear and her left hand went to the bottom of the girl's bra. Neither hand going any further. "Let's relax tonight. Okay Yukino?" The blonde began to lightly lick the girl's neck.

"O-o-okay Haruka-chan," Yukino stammered as she pushed her back into Haruka's front.

That was all of the encouragement that the blonde needed. She quickly unclasped the bra from the front and swiftly spun Yukino around and onto the bed while the bra fell to the floor. The brunette propped herself on her elbows so she could watch Haruka undress. When all that was left was her underwear the other girl stepped in.

"Let me Haruka-chan," she stated as got on her knees in front of the blonde while her hands went to the girl's waist. Haruka just nodded as she watched her lover slowly pull down her underwear. When the panties were at the knees Yukino went and licked the blonde to get a taste of the arousal that she could smell.

"Yukino!" Haruka exclaimed when she felt the tongue. Before she could do anything the tongue was again licking and her panties were at her ankles. She stood there and let Yukino do what she wanted because once the blonde took over the young brunette would be too tired to do anything. When she felt fingers grace her entrance that is when she decided to take over, she reached down picked Yukino up and placed her on the bed.

The brunette had a disappointed look on her face but that look was quickly removed when lips were pressed against hers. A tongue was licking at her lips and the young girl allowed it to come in. The two kissed until air was needed. The blonde pulled back licking her lips in the process.

Haruka then proceeded to kiss down the younger girl while her hands cupped her breasts and slowly fondled them. When Haruka was in between the girl's breast, she felt two hands on her shoulders pushing her down.

"Yukino?"

"MMmmm Haruka please," another moan escaped her mouth.

The older girl merely nodded and slid down the body she was hovering over. She knew that when chan was no longer used that Yukino was ready to be released. When she reached the front of the panties and her hands were holding onto the hem ready to pull down, the girl decided to speak.

"You got ready pretty quickly. Perhaps you wanted this as badly as I did," the panties were being pulled off and the aroma that was coming from between the younger girl's legs was intoxicating. The blonde couldn't wait to remove the underwear completely. Once the underwear reached the knees, Haruka moved her hands behind the knees and pushed them up so Haruka could stick her head in between Yukino legs. The girl's knees were almost touching her chest and her feet were in the air.

Before Yukino could say anything about this position a tongue was felt licking at her lower lips. Moans and pants began to escape her lips. She tried to lower her legs but Haruka was holding them in place. The tongue was moving up and down but hadn't gone inside of her yet. She decided to buck her hips in hope that Haruka would go deeper.

A chuckle came from the blonde. "I know what you want Yukino. I just love the way you taste." Her hands then joined her tongue. Her hands parted the lips and her tongue dived in.

"Haruka!" Yukino yelled as her hips bucked automatically. Her legs went back down and now her knees rested on the blondes shoulders. The tongue kept attacking her but then stopped. A protest was going to be made but another voice spoke up first.

"Don't worry Yukino. I just want to come together," Haruka said as she removed the panties from the younger girl. The blonde then moved so that she could kiss the girl's lower lips were her own. Her left leg went over Yukino's right leg and she held the younger girl's left leg against her right breast. Once both of their lower lips kissed they both moaned.

The blonde then went to work by bucking her hips against the younger one. The brunette bucked automatically and started to move in the rhythm that the blonde was moving. As the pace picked up so did the moans and pants.

"Haruka, I-I love you," Yukino moaned out.

"I love you too Yu-Yukino," the blonde moaned out. The girls came together as they screamed each other's name. Haruka collapsed on Yukino and the young girl wrapped her arms around her lover.

They held each other like that until their breathing returned to normal. Haruka then moved to get the blankets around them. They shared a final kiss before they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Well that is the first lemon for you guys. Don't worry the Shiznat one is next. This one just came to me while I was typing up the chapter.

Next chapter is the date. Still trying to figure out what they are going to do. Have any ideas?

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing

_'thoughts in italics and single quotes'_

Well here it is the next chapter. Hope you like it and thanks for the reviews and for reading.

* * *

Shortly after Nao's phone call, the girls stopped at a ramen shop for lunch. During lunch the two discussed what they were going to do the rest of the day.

"We could go see a movie Shizuru," Natsuki said while adding another large helping of mayo to her food.

Every time mayo was added Shizuru had to look away because she was afraid that she would not be able to eat any of her own food. '_If we go see a movie and then go to some place afterward then she will eat even more mayo. I don't think I can handle her eating anymore than she already has,'_ she thought as she took a sip of her tea.

Natsuki was about to say something else but Shizuru interrupted her.

"Why don't we go back to Nao's?"

"Why? Don't you want to do something else today?" Natsuki was a bit confused. She was sure that Shizuru would want to go around the town today.

"Well I was just thinking that I could make dinner for us and we can watch before dinner and after. Plus we can talk to each other without any interruptions," the kaichou explained. _'Plus I can remove the mayo from your food if I make it.'_ Of course she kept that information to herself.

"Okay we can do that. We can stop at Galaxy Rental. It's a movie place that is close to Nao's."

After they finished eating the two headed to the car and then went to Galaxy Rental.

"What movies should we rent?" Even though Natsuki asked that question she was already heading over to the action section of the store. Shizuru on the other hand was going toward the romance section.

When they reached their desired section, they looked around to see that were on opposite ends of the store.

"Surely Natsuki doesn't plan on us watching an action movie on our first date," the chestnut haired girl commented while looking the biker in the eyes. Natsuki stood in the action section wondering what to do. She wasn't into romance movies at all.

"How about we both pick a movie since you said we could watch one after we eat dinner." The gambler was hoping that Shizuru would agree to that. After all it is a compromise, plus there was no way she was going to watch to romance movies in one night.

'_Well I guess I should agree with that. I mean I am going to keep mayo out of her dinner,'_ she decided to herself. "All right Natsuki, go ahead and pick a movie but please don't pick one to gory. I don't want to get sick during the movie."

"Sure Shizuru, no problem." Natsuki turned toward the action movies.

The two grabbed the movie that they wanted to see and went to check out. Natsuki tried to see what movie Shizuru picked but the kaichou was keeping it hidden.

"What movie did you chose Natsuki?" The kaichou tried seeing the movie.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." The biker hid her movie behind her back.

"Ara I guess we will have to wait until we start to watch them. We can watch yours first."

The two checked out and headed to Nao's.

-At Nao's-

"All right Shizuru, let's start my movie." Natsuki put her movie in and joined Shizuru on the couch. The movie she chose was 'Tomb Raider'.

"Why did you choose this movie?"

"Because there are guns, bikes, and cool fight scenes and I own all of the games, trust me you will love this movie."

The two watched the movie on the couch. When the movie was over Shizuru went to start dinner. Shizuru served dinner and of course Natsuki began to look for the mayo.

"Surely Natsuki isn't going to cover the food that I worked so hard to prepare with mayo," Shizuru comment while pretending to cry.

Seeing that her girl was beginning to cry the biker began to stutter an answer.

"No I wasn't thinking that. I would never do anything to hurt you. I don't need to put mayo on this. Let's enjoy dinner." Natsuki squeezed Shizuru's hand and the crying of course stopped.

"Yes let's enjoy dinner." A slight smile appeared on the chestnut haired girl's face. '_Yes I was able to keep mayo out of her food.'_

After dinner, the returned to the couch to watch the movie that Shizuru picked. The movie she chose was 'A Walk to Remember'. Even though the movie was playing, neither girl was really watching what was on but neither girl could decide if they should make the first move.

Then Shizuru realized that during this whole date she never asked Natsuki any of her questions. So the kaichou decided now would be the time to ask.

"Are you leaving tomorrow?" she positioned herself so she was facing her biker girl.

"Yes Shizuru. Right after the winner is announced," she as well changed her position to face her tea girl.

"Can I come with you?" her voice cracked as she held back tears already knowing the answer.

The emerald-eyed girl quickly embraced her ruby-eyed girl.

"I'm sorry Shizuru but you can't. I will contact you after I've been there a while like I told you before," she began stroking the older girl's hair and back.

"If I can't go with you and I won't see you for a while then can I at least make you mine?" she asked her biker girl while her grip tightened on the younger girl.

"You've already made me yours remember," the gambler teased.

"No I mean make you mine completely," with that said Shizuru pulled back to look into the jade orbs. "I love you Natsuki." She then kissed Natsuki with possession, passion, need, and love pouring through the kiss.

Natsuki tensed by the shear emotion emitting from Shizuru but in that second she tensed she also relaxed and returned the kiss with the same ferociousness as Shizuru.

"I lo-lo-lo," Natsuki stammered but was stopped by a quick kiss.

"Don't worry about it Natsuki. You might not be able to say it but I can see it in your eyes as well as hear it in every moan that your beautiful voice lets out," she commented and then trailed down Natsuki's neck to her brand mark.

"It's the same for me when I hear your lovely voice Shizuru," she stated as a moan escaped her lips.

"Natsuki," her voice spilled over with need and desire. "I want you."

"Let's go to the bedroom Shizuru," she lightly pushed the older girl off. "It'll be more comfortable," she scooped her girl up bridal style and carried her toward the bedroom.

"This is the second time you've carried me like this my Natsuki," she stated as she began nibbling her girl's earlobe.

"Ah Shizuru," the girl said while blushing, "can't you wait until we get to the room first?"

Shizuru just ignored the girl and kissed her way down the jaw line. Natsuki set Shizuru down on the bed and in a matter of seconds she was underneath the crimson eyed girl.

"Go ahead Shizuru make me yours completely because when you're done I'm going to do the same to you."

The girls kissed again. Their tongues battled for dominance but Shizuru quickly won when her right hand cupped Natsuki's left breast. This action caused the younger girl to gasp and then moan into Shizuru's mouth. _'Yes, those are the sounds I missed that night,'_ she thought. _'I want to hear more.'_

Shizuru broke the kiss to kiss and lick back down to the mark on Natsuki's neck. Her right hand kept fondling Natsuki while her left hand went to the hem of Natsuki's shirt. When her fingers made contact with the other's stomach she felt the girl tremble underneath her.

Her right hand joined the left and both pulled off the shirt and tossed it to the side. Shizuru looked at the bra clad torso of the girl and dived in. She went back to Natsuki's neck while her hands went to work removing the black lace bra Natsuki was wearing. Natsuki's hands buried themselves into the chestnut tresses of the older girl.

"Ooohhhh, mmmmm Shi…zuru," the biker moaned out.

The bra was unclasped and joined the shirt on the floor. Shizuru started her trek again and began to slide down toward Natsuki's right breast. Her right hand went to fondle the left breast again this time without any obstructions. The breast fit perfectly in the palm of her hand. Her hand fondled her while her index finger began flicking the hardening nipple.

Her left hand wrapped around the girl's back. Shizuru's mouth took in Natsuki's right nipple and she began to lick, suck, flick, and circle the nipple with her tongue. Natsuki was moaning and gasping with pleasure. Those turned into whimpers when her hands felt Shizuru's clothes. Hearing the whimpers Shizuru stopped.

"What's wrong Natsuki?" concern in her voice.

"You still have your dress on. I want to feel your body against me," she panted out and lightly tugged Shizuru's dress.

Realizing that everything was alright she went back up and pecked Natsuki on the lips. Shizuru straddled Natsuki. The younger girl placed her hands on Shizuru's hips.

"I'm sorry Natsuki. I was thinking of myself," she purred. She then pulled off the dress and tossed it on the floor. Then she reached back and unclasped her bra letting her breasts free of their confinement and tossed it to the side.

Seeing Shizuru's chest made Natsuki to move to take them but Shizuru grabbed the girl's hands and pinned them above her head. The girl's looked into each other's eyes.

"Ara Natsuki, this is my turn. You can do want you want when I'm done," she purred again and pressed her chest into her biker girl's chest causing both of them to moan in pleasure from the feeling of skin on skin. "Just be patient my Na-tsu-ki." She began to slide down the girl's body letting her breast slide down the gambler's body.

The younger one shivered underneath the other's body. Shizuru kissed Natsuki's right breast then went to doing the same to the left. The ministrations that the kaichou was giving her, was driving Natsuki crazy. Her hips began to lift up to push against Shizuru's stomach.

Feeling this, Shizuru kissed the left breast and made a trail with her tongue to Natsuki's belly button. The moans were getting louder and Natsuki's hands again buried into the tresses of the girl on top of her. Shizuru's hands went to the button and zipper on Natsuki's pants. With the pants undone, Shizuru pulled them off. Natsuki lifted her hips to help get them off of her. She tossed the pants to the floor.

Shizuru took off the girl's right sock. Then she kissed the top of the foot and kept going up the right leg leaving a trail of kisses. When she reached Natsuki's core her breath caught.

The smell of arousal and heat coming off of Natsuki almost caused Shizuru to lose complete control. She placed a long kiss on top of the panties eliciting a gasp from the younger girl. She lightly sucked and licked the younger girl through her panties causing a wet spot to come through the panties. When she finished she hooked her fingers on the black lace panties and pulled them off the girl.

Shizuru removed the girl's left sock and repeated what she did to the right leg to the left. When she came to Natsuki's core again she paused. The pause wasn't long though because the gambler pushed her down toward her lower lips.

The kaichou couldn't help but smile as she kissed the second set of lips on her girl. Her tongue dipped in and she relished the taste of the biker girl. Her tongue found the sensitive bud of nerves and she started to lightly suck it while flicking her tongue against it.

The ruby eyed girl's left hand rested on the other's right thigh while her right approached Natsuki's core. Her index finger began moving up and down the lower lips increasing pressure after each pass. Natsuki again pushed her hips up.

'_Alright Natsuki, I want this as much as you do,'_ with that thought her finger went in to the warm folds. The walls tightened on the finger. Shizuru didn't feel any obstruction.

"You're my first Shizuru," came the answer in between moans to a question that Shizuru wanted to ask but didn't. Natsuki knew that nothing was going to be there. She lost that during one of the many fights with her father.

"You're mine too Natsuki," she told her as she added a second finger.

She brought her mouth back up to Natsuki's face to kiss her deeply. Her left hand moved from the thigh to press itself against the biker's back. Her fingers started a rhythm that Natsuki's hips began to match. Her thumb began to rubbing the nub her mouth abandoned.

The thrusts from her hand and the hip movements kept getting faster and faster. Shizuru pulled her head back so she could hear the moans and gasps come from Natsuki's mouth. Plus she wanted to see Natsuki's face when she climaxed.

Finally, the thrusts of the fingers and the hip movements pushed Natsuki over the edge. Her entire body tightened and her back arched. Her walls held Shizuru's fingers in place and her left hand gripped the sheets while her right was still in the chestnut tresses. All this happened while she yelled Shizuru's name out loud.

Shizuru was overjoyed at seeing Natsuki climax because of her. When she felt the tightness on her fingers loosen she pulled her hand out to wrap around the biker girl. She placed her head on Natsuki's chest and listened as the raven-haired girl's heart beat and breath returned to normal. Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru.

"That was unbelievable Shizuru." She kissed the top of the girl's head. "Now it's your turn."

She flipped the two over switching positions. The younger girl captured the older girl's lips but quickly broke it and kissed where she labeled Shizuru a couple days ago. The mark was fading but it was still there. Her hands began fondling Shizuru's breast the moment she kissed her neck. The kaichou began moaning and squirming underneath the younger girl.

"You kept me from these before but now they're mine." She then took Shizuru's right nipple in her mouth sucking hungrily on it. Shocks went through Shizuru after every time Natsuki sucked. The biker kept sucking and licking alternating between both breasts. Her hands added to the pleasure because they never left.

Natsuki then got an idea. She pushed the kaichou's breasts together. This caused the chestnut-haired girl to look and see what Natsuki was doing. What she saw was Natsuki taking both of her nipples in her mouth and she began sucking them with her tongue rolling around both nipples as she sucked.

Feeling this and seeing this happen caused Shizuru to throw her head back followed by a load pleasurable moan.

'_Will she climax if I keep doing this? She may not be happy if this is her first orgasm with me but I don't want to stop,'_ she thought.

So Natsuki kept up her ministrations but she added more pressure with each suckle and grasp that her hands did. With all her increasing pressure Shizuru's back arched and her body tightened. The biker heard her name broken up by moans that escaped the kaichou's lips. Natsuki let go of the tea lover's breasts and let them fall back into place. She then slid down to Shizuru's stomach.

"Ikezu," Shizuru murmured when she caught her breath.

"I'm sorry Shizuru but I couldn't resist when I saw your reactions," she told her as she kissed down to the top of the kaichou's panties. "Don't worry I'm not done with you yet."

Her fingers hooked around the underwear and pulled them off. As she pulled the red lace panties off, she couldn't help but smile at the amount of juices on both Shizuru and the red lace.

"So beautiful Shizuru," she purred as she tossed the panties. She leaned down and pressed her tongue in deeply between Shizuru's lower lips causing a gasp from the older girl.

Her tongue was exploring all over the kaichou's core. _'I could get addicted to this taste. This definitely tastes better than mayo,'_ the gambler thought as she pushed her tongue in deeper. The sounds coming out of the tea lover's mouth were heaven to the biker's ears.

The raven-haired girl wanted to see Shizuru's face when she climaxed with her inside of her as well so slid back up the chestnut-haired girl's body. When the biker was face to face with her girl, arms were wrapped around her body. Natsuki slid her right to Shizuru's core while her index finger slowly made its way inside the older girl.

This action elicited a gasp from the girl underneath her. Once she felt the walls relax around her finger she slowly started to move it in deeper as she added another finger to the first. When she felt a barrier she stopped.

"You're mine, right Shizuru?"

Shizuru's eyes filled with confusion when she heard that question. "Of course I am Natsuki," she moaned out.

After hearing that comment, Natsuki pushed through the barrier breaking it. A yelp was added to her walls again tightening on her fingers. The arms that were wrapped around her body also tightened. Natsuki lightly nibbled the kaichou's ear while she waited until the body beneath her relaxed again before she started to move her fingers. Shizuru's hips started bucking in time with Natsuki's thrusts.

"Na…tsu….ki," the tea lover spoke in between moans and pants.

Natsuki let go of the girl's ear to look at her face. What she saw was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. The girl had her eyes closed and was glistening with a light sheen of sweat. The biker leaned in and captured the other girl's lips for a swift kiss before the girl climaxed.

The young gambler then went back to the girl's right ear and nibbled on it again. Natsuki then said something that when added to the kaichou's hip bucking and the finger's that had been increasing speed and pressure sent the tea lover over the edge. Shizuru's walls tightened on the fingers inside of her and her arms tightened around the body that was in her arms.

Natsuki stayed where she was until the walls loosened around her fingers as wells as the arms that had tightened around her. When she could remove her fingers, Natsuki again switched their positions. Before she got comfortable with Shizuru using her chest as a pillow, the biker pulled the sheets up and covered both girls.

The raven-haired girl could tell by her breathing that the older girl was asleep. _'Mother please watch over me tomorrow,'_ she thought before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Well? Any good? The date might be pretty bad but I am not that great at date scenes. Hopefully if I ever write another date scene it will be better but my real goal was to get the lemon in this chapter.

Hope you liked the Shiznat. Please review if you want and keep on reading.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_'thoughts in italics and single quotes'_

Well here it is. Sorry it took so long. Writer's block sucks. Hope you like it.

Happy Holidays!!!

* * *

-Wednesday Morning-

-Police Station- 9 a. m.-

"Look I don't care how you guys got in jail just be at Death Hustle before the game begins," he told the three people that he bailed out. _'Just a few more hours until I can crush my daughter's dreams and then I will have total control over her life until the day she dies. Or rather when I decide to let her die,'_ he thought smugly to himself.

-Nao's Apartment- 9 a. m.-

"Pup," someone whispered. "Come on pup." Nao lightly shook Natsuki.

"Wha-," Natsuki's mouth was covered by a hand.

"Do you want to wake her up?" Nao whispered. Natsuki looked down at her chest and saw Shizuru still sleeping soundly on it. "Come on. Loud girl and quiet girl will come to get her soon. So get up and get dressed. Len is waiting for us." She left the room.

Natsuki got out of Shizuru's embrace. She grabbed some clothes and wrapped a towel around her body and went to Nao's bathroom. Nao saw the towel clad girl.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to take a shower and if I take one in mine then I might wake her up," she answered and then closed the door to the bathroom.

Nao walked to the door of the apartment to wait on the other girl. She knew that Natsuki would only be 10 minutes at the most. Sure enough Natsuki came out after 10 minutes completely bathed and dressed.

"Oh by the way I think you should cover that mark on your neck that is standing out even more than the first time I saw it," Nao commented while trying to hold in a laugh.

Natsuki's hand went to cover the mark. _'So that is what she was doing to my neck last night. I thought she was spending too long on my neck,'_ she thought as she tried to control the blush that had covered her face when Nao spoke.

"Let's go spider," she said as she walked to the door. "Oh wait I forgot something." Natsuki went back to the bedroom. Shizuru was still sleeping soundly. The gambler kissed the kaichou on the head and then whispered into her ear what she told her last night. "I love you Shizuru." She then left the apartment with Nao grabbing her batons on the way out.

-At Death Hustle- 10 a. m.-

The girls walked into the bar and sat with Len.

"So did you fill her in or do I have to?" he asked.

"The damn pup fell asleep the moment she got into the car."

"Oh well. Everything you need to leave is all set. Once the winner is announced you leave. And the General is who you are playing today," Len informed the gambler.

"I thought I saw him Monday," Natsuki stated as her mood darkened.

"And you don't need to worry about your woman. The loud and quiet girl will take care of her. Hopefully they can keep her away from here but if they can't then they will be right next to her the whole time," Nao said while stretching.

"Just focus on the game and we'll take care of the rest," Len told her.

"Don't worry I'll beat him. But in order to do that I'm going to need sleep."

The owner overheard their conversation. "You can use the office in the back Duran. Len can wake you up when it's time."

"Thanks," she said as she headed to the office to get some sleep.

"Today is going to be a long day," Len commented. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

-Nao's Apartment- 10 a. m.-

Shizuru's arms started to feel the space that is now empty. Her eyes shot open. The tea lover sat up in the bed and started looking around. She noticed that Natsuki's clothes were gone.

"NATSUKI!!" Shizuru jumped out of bed not caring that she was naked. "Natsuki where are you?" She checked the entire apartment. "Death Hustle, I need to go there."

The kaichou went back to the bedroom to take a quick shower and get dressed. Shizuru finished getting dressed and came out of the room to come face to face with Haruka.

"Ara, ara what a surprise Suzushiro-san," she stated as she tried to walk around the blonde but kept being blocked by the other girl.

"Sorry kaichou-san but we need you to stay here," Yukino spoke up.

"Why is that Kikukawa-san?" Her crimson eyes narrowed.

"No one knows what might happen there tonight and Natsuki-san does not want you involved. She wants you to stay safe. We'll wait here until it's over," Yukino informed her. "We know that it will be pointless to go to school so we called Kanzaki-san and he is covering for all of us."

"Alright, I will humor you for a while but I will go to where **my** Natsuki is," she told them. Her tone of voice sent shivers down Haruka and Yukino's spine.

-Death Hustle- 11:30 a. m.-

"Alright Len go wake her up. I guess the other player wants to start early," the owner said.

"I wonder when the three stooges are going to show up," Nao commented as she looked around.

Len left and woke up Natsuki. She came out and sat down at the bar. The bartender brought her something to eat. The gambler quickly ate and then went to the table for the final game. The General came walking over and sat across from her. The tension between the two at the table could be cut with a knife.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, here is the final round of the tournament. One of these guys will be the winner of this tournament. Let the final game begin," the owner told everyone. He walked away but quickly whispered "good luck," to Natsuki before leaving the stage.

The game started. After a couple of hours it was still practically tied. Neither one has lost a big hand yet.

-Nao's Apartment- 2 p. m.-

Shizuru put her tea cup down and stood up. "Ara I have humored you all enough."

"Kaichou-san -," Yukino stopped speaking when Shizuru held her hand up.

"I want to see Natsuki as much as I can until she leaves. Let's go. Now," she headed toward the door.

Haruka leaned over to Yukino. "Maybe they'll be down by the time we get there."

"Done Haruka-chan and maybe they will be." The two girls followed Shizuru to the parking lot.

The three girls got into Haruka's car and headed to Death Hustle. Haruka pulled into the parking lot and the girls walked into the bar just in time to see the final hand of the game. The girls were able to get right behind the young biker.

Natsuki was getting tired of them remaining even. So she decided to go all in before the flop. The General was shocked by this but he decided to call. They showed their cards. Natsuki had a Queen and 10 of spades. The General had a pair of Kings. One is a diamond and the other is a club. Everyone was thinking that the General was going to win.

This thought was confirmed when the flop revealed the other two Kings and the ace of spades. This flop gave the General four of a kind. The General got up from the table.

"Well, let's go Natsuki. You've lost," he said while reaching for her arm.

"There are still two cards left," she told him as her eyes kept staring at the dealer's hand.

"Fine but you're just prolonging the inevitable," he said as he sat back down.

The turn showed an 8 of diamonds. Everyone was whispering. Natsuki needed the Jack of spades if she was going to win. The whole bar went quiet as the river card was being placed down. The river card revealed the Jack of spades. Natsuki had a Royal Flush. The General couldn't believe it. The dealer stood up and announced the winner.

The raven-haired girl turned around to come face to face with an angry Shizuru. Before she could tell her anything the kaichou locked lips with her. The kiss caught her off guard but she returned the kiss immediately. Every single person in the bar looked at the couple. There was one set of eyes that were burning with rage.

Natsuki was pulled from the kiss by the General and when she went to respond she felt a gun pushed into her side. Everyone watched as the winner and loser left together out the door. Len, Nao, and the other girls were shocked at this and followed instantly.

Roku saw the two come out the door and went to stop him but Natsuki caught his eye and backed off. The General shoved Natsuki in the car that the other three people were waiting in. The car then drove off.

"Where is she Roku?" Len asked as he came out of the bar.

"They just drove off. Asa and the other two guys were in a car waiting for them," he told him as the other girls were coming out.

"Let's go after her. Nao take the girls to your place," Len told her.

"No I am going after Natsuki," Shizuru told him.

"Natsuki will kill me if I let you go," Len stated.

"And I will kill you if you don't," her voice laced with venom.

"Alright, forget it Len. The longer we stay here talking the further they get away. Let's go," Roku said as everyone got into their cars and headed in the direction of the other car.

-In the General's car-

"Where are you taking me?" Natsuki asked looking around at the other people.

"The recruit office but first I need to stop somewhere first," the General answered. He watched as they came up to a cliff. "Stop here."

Asa pulled the car over and the General pulled Natsuki out of the car. He pushed her toward the railing. "Go back and take care of them. When you're done come back and get us," he told them and turned back to face his daughter. The car drove back in the direction they came.

Natsuki was looking over the railing. This was the spot where her mother died. She couldn't understand why they were here.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked. She was still facing the water.

"I want you to remember what can happen if you do not do as I say," he smugly stated. He watched as his daughter's body tightened.

Natsuki at first didn't understand the comment but then it hit her. _'He killed her! He found out where she was and then he killed her.'_ She turned to face him rage pouring off her body.

"That's right. I killed the bitch. Like I have always told you, no one gets away from me. I had to punish her for leaving. She actually thought that she could stay hidden from me. I wouldn't of killed her if she hadn't of had that other kid. Having another man's child was the final nail in her coffin," he told his daughter enjoying every reaction that crossed her face as she listened to him. "You see Natsuki. I have complete control over you. You will go with me to the recruit office and you will stay by my side until I decide that you no longer need to."

Natsuki stood there trying to figure out a way to get the gun from him and beat the shit out of him. Then she remembered something and a smile came across her face. When the smile appeared on Natsuki's face the General scowled. Happiness was the last thing he wanted her to feel.

"You think you own me? You think I belong to you? Well, I have to tell you that I belong to someone else. I am owned by someone else," she told him a smile crossing her face while her hand went to her neck.

"Are you talking about that whore that kissed you at the bar?"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT!!" Natsuki started to approach him.

"I call them like I see them. She is nothing but a whore and you will not be seeing her anymore after today."

Natsuki was suddenly right in front of him and had knocked the gun out of his hand with her baton. Before she could hit him with the other he jumped out of the way.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR CALLING HER THAT AND FOR KILLING MY MOTHER!!" Natsuki had both batons out and was getting ready to charge him again.

"I will not take back what I've said and you will realize your place," he told her and pulled out his own batons that he owned. He saw where the gun was and was beginning to figure out how to get it when she charged him.

-On the road-

"Where do you think he took her?" Len asked out loud in the truck. The girl's were in a car following them.

"I don't know but I better call my friends and tell them to go looking for her too," Roku said as he pulled out his phone and called his buddies. When Roku finished talking he saw the car that had drove off.

"That's the car Len!" Roku yelled and he drove the truck faster. The car behind sped up as well.

Ginji recognized Roku's truck and told Asa to stop the car. Asa pulled over and the three got out of the car. Roku and Haruka pulled over as well.

When Shizuru didn't see Natsuki she started to panic. _'Where is she? Want did they do to her?'_ Her thoughts were going a mile a minute in her head.

"Where's Duran Asa?" Len asked.

"Duran? Oh you mean Natsuki. Her and her daddy are having a chat up the road," she responded.

"Why would you tell them that Asa?" Ginji questioned while holding a baseball bat.

"Oh please. They aren't going to get there," Asa said and then she saw Nao. "You are the one that drove off with my car!"

"Yeah and I hardly got anything for it!"

"Hardly got anything!?! You little bitch." Asa was getting ready to attack.

Nao stepped close to Haruka. "You three get out of here. We will take care of these guys and catch up with you."

"Alright, come on Yukino. Let's go kaichou. I'm going to take you to Natsuki," she told the two girls and headed back to the car.

No one seemed to have been paying attention to Koin for he had gotten to the car and was blocking the girls from getting in.

"Sorry ladies but you can't leave here." He stepped forward showing off his brass knuckles. Len swiftly moved in front of Haruka.

"Well, it looks like we have paired ourselves off," Ginji said as he moved to stand in front of Roku. Asa approached Nao.

Asa was the first to attack but Nao was able to dodge her. _'Thanks for the lessons pup,'_ Nao thought. She and Asa went at it while Roku decided to attack Ginji.

"This isn't going to be like last time Roku," he stated as he swung his bat at Roku.

Len and Koin started to walk in a circle, neither one making the first move yet. Len was trying to find an opening for the girls to get into the car. He knew that they at least had to get to Natsuki, for if Natsuki could get away they could grab her. When they had switched positions Len ran and tackled Koin to the ground.

"Go! Get to Natsuki and call the police if you have to," he told them while he wrestled with Koin on the ground.

Haruka grabbed Yukino's wrist and ran to the car. Shizuru was following them. The three girls jumped in the car and pulled away. Ginji threw his bat to stop the car but that didn't do anything but leave him open to Roku's attack from behind. Those two started a boxing match with Roku giving him a right hook that sent him flying and knocked him out.

"We'll be right behind you!" Roku yelled at the girls as they drove off.

Nao did a roundhouse kick to Asa's head and knocked her out cold. The two looked to see Len still wrestling with Koin. When Koin was able to get on top of Len, Roku stepped in and grabbed Koin by the collar.

"That's my spot that you're in," he informed Koin as he punched him in the face and threw his body to the side. He wasn't knocked out but that didn't matter to the three. They quickly ran and got back into the truck and followed after Haruka.

-At Cliff during the other's fight-

"You have definitely improved but it still isn't enough," Sugizaki said as he tried to regain his breath. The two have been going at it pretty well. Every attack has almost been completely dodged by the other.

Sugizaki was sporting a bloody nose and an almost busted knee. Natsuki had a broken left arm and she could tell that probably at least half of her ribs were broken. Now that the biker only had one arm she knew that she was at a disadvantage. The two stared each other down until the General made a rush forward.

"It is time to end this Natsuki," he yelled at her. He attacked full force to knock Natsuki down. She tried to block the attack and she succeeded to block one of the arms coming at her but the other sent her flying toward the railing. Sugizaki stared at his daughter as she tried to stand up. He then went over to where the gun was laying on the ground and picked it up. "You did well Natsuki. The army is going to benefit from your strength," he told her as he walked up to her.

When he heard the sound of a car coming, a smile crossed his face. He realized that it was only a matter of time before everything fell into place. When the car came into view his eyes shot wide open. The car pulled to a stop a distance in front of him.

The girls got out of the car and faced the General. Shizuru wanted to scream to Natsuki but the look she was getting from Sugizaki stopped her. The sound of another vehicle could be heard coming as well.

"Well, look at this Natsuki," he said as he grabbed Natsuki to stand her up. "Looks like your whore decided to see you off," he laughed as he said that.

Natsuki who was fighting from passing out snapped awake when he heard him say that. Her emerald orbs locked on ruby ones that were filled with fear and concern. The emerald orbs filled with rage once again and her right arm swung the baton into the General's stomach.

"Ugh," he gasped out as he stumbled back and let go of Natsuki. The gambler stumbled as well but was able to stay standing. Natsuki had her back on the General and was now facing the girls. Shizuru was almost in tears as she looked at how badly beaten Natsuki's body was.

"Shizuru is not a whore. She is my girl and the one I belong to you filthy bastard," she yelled at him while turning to face him.

The General stood up and looked at his daughter and then Shizuru. "So if I kill her then you will again belong to me," he sneered and started to point the gun at the kaichou.

Natsuki noticed the movement and ran to tackle her so-called father. Right before he could fire at Shizuru, Natsuki tackled him and he ended up shooting her in the left shoulder. A scream came from the biker girl but she kept pushing the General back until he flipped over the railing. When he realized what was happening, he grabbed his daughter and they both fell over the cliff toward the water.

"NATSUKI!! NOOOO!" Shizuru yelled while running to the railing. Haruka and Yukino ran after her. The girls were the only witnesses to see the two disappear into the water. "NATSUKI!" Shizuru started to lean over the railing and Haruka grabbed her and pulled her back. "NOOOO, NOT NATSUKI , NOOO," the kaichou cried out as tears started to fall from her eyes.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Let me know.

Thanks for reading and all of the reviews that I have been getting.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing

_'thoughts in italic and single quotes'_

Well here it is. The final chapter of my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.

* * *

The truck pulled up and the others got out.

"What happened? Where's Natsuki?" Len asked even though he had the feeling the worst happened when he saw Shizuru being held in Haruka's arms as she cried her eyes out.

"They both went over the cliff," Yukino told them while her eyes filled with tears as well.

"No the pup can't be gone," the red-head stated as she looked over the railing. She saw something lying on the coast. "There's something down there."

Roku and Len went to find a way down while Nao called the police and every rescue team she could think of. Haruka and Yukino stayed with Shizuru. The chestnut-haired woman saw one of the batons that Natsuki used. She went to get it but Haruka was holding her in place. Yukino saw what the kaichou was reaching for and grabbed the baton and handed it to Shizuru. The kaichou gripped the baton and held it against her body.

The police showed up and headed down the cliff when Nao told them someone fell over. Haruka and Yukino moved Shizuru to the car and they waited to see if Natsuki would be found. _'Please kami don't take her away from me just after you gave her to me,'_ she kept thinking over and over.

As the day went on no one had come to tell them anything. Nao had joined them and was pacing back and forth in front of them. Eventually an officer came over and asked them what they knew and saw. Each girl gave their statement except for Shizuru who was still too emotional to talk. After a while Roku and Len approached them.

"What is going on guys? Who was down there?" Nao asked them.

"It was General Sugizaki's body. He's dead. They're saying that it's murder," Roku answered.

"Murder! Who the hell is saying that?" Haruka yelled.

"Calm down Haruka-chan," Yukino said. The blonde was going to say more but held her tongue.

"They are saying Natsuki pushed him over the edge and she just happened to fall with him. Plus there is a bullet wound in his chest. It probably happened on the way down. Look I know that it sucks but there is nothing we can do about it," Len told them.

"What about Natsuki? Where is she?" Shizuru whispered out. Everyone looked at her; she looked as if she hadn't slept for months.

"Her body was nowhere to be found. They're still looking but I think they are going to give up the search soon. I'm afraid that she is gone," Len said his voice lowering with every word.

Shizuru started shaking and the tears started falling all over again.

"I think you girls better get her out of here. We'll call you if we hear anything," Roku told them as he helped the girls get in the car.

The girls drove off and Nao was with them. She told Haruka to drive to her apartment. When they got there Nao pointed out the room that Natsuki used. Shizuru walked into the room that hours ago she had held Natsuki in her arms.

The kaichou walked to the bed and laid down on it. The other girl's left her alone. The tea lover wrapped the blankets around her and the baton. A fresh set of tears came and she cried again for the third time that day.

"Do you think kaichou-san is going to be okay?" Yukino asked as she made tea for everyone.

"The pup's not dead," Nao stated. The other two girls looked at her.

"Do you know where she is?" Haruka questioned. Yukino sat next to Haruka.

"No but I just know that she is alive and will come back for Fujino," she stated and headed toward the bedroom with Shizuru in it. She flung the door open and her jade eyes locked unto Shizuru's ruby eyes. "She is alive and will come back for you. You can't think that she is dead. Once you do then everything that has happened in the past several days meant absolutely nothing." Nao then left the room. "You two can stay here tonight," she informed Haruka and Yukino.

The kaichou stared at where Nao used to be standing. _'That's right. Natsuki promised that she would come for me. I believe she is alive. I will wait so I can hear her beautiful voice again,'_ she thought and laid back down on the bed and fell to sleep. Her dreams were filled with the raven-haired girl.

-Some months later-

Everyone was getting ready for the new school year. Haruka and Shizuru were going to Fuka University for their first year and Yukino and Nao were becoming second years. Roku and Len kept in touch with Nao. At first it was hard for Shizuru to finish school and graduate but she kept telling herself that Natsuki was alive and would come for her. That was all that kept her going.

General Yoh Sugizaki got an honorable burial and Natsuki's body was never found. The town of Fuka was told that for some unknown reasons Natsuki Kuga the daughter of General Sugizaki had gotten into an argument with her father and then pushed him over the railing after shooting him in the chest. Natsuki Kuga then fell along with him, whether that was planned or not will never be known.

Sugizaki was a well known and liked man. Kuga became someone that the people began to hate. Some were mad that there would not be a trial to hold Kuga for murder. Even though there were people that argued and said that the General hurt her constantly no one listened.

Shizuru was furious that people were labeling her Natsuki as a murderer but there wasn't anything that she could do about it. The only thing she could be happy about was that her father had come to his senses and she got him to believe her about what kind of man the General really was. It took a couple months but he eventually believed her.

-4 years later-

Len came walking into the apartment and saw Roku on the phone. He set down the groceries and waited for Roku to get off the phone. Len was hoping it was the phone call that they have been waiting for.

Roku hung up the phone and ran and hugged Len. "Call Nao and tell her to call the girls. We are going to Hawaii for vacation."

Len hugged Roku back and pulled out his phone. Finally everything was coming together.

-Lihue Airport-

"Why are we here again?" Nao asked.

When Len called her and told her that everyone was invited to go to Hawaii she didn't want to go. But Len was able to talk her into going, saying that after everything that had happened they all needed a vacation and it was all paid for. So here she was along with Haruka, Yukino, and Shizuru.

"I told you a friend of mine called and invited me to a party and told me to invite some friends of mine. So I thought it would be good for all of you to come," Roku reminded her.

Everyone exited the airport and got into a taxi that took them to the place that they would be staying at during their trip. When they pulled in front of a mansion a butler came out from the front door. He walked up to the car and opened the door to let the guests out.

Roku and the butler nodded at each other but no one noticed. The girls started going up the steps and entered the house. A woman with silver hair and red eyes was standing in the middle of the room.

"Welcome to my home, if you would please follow me," she said as she led them into the house. "My name is Miyu Searrs and this," she opened a door to a room, "is my niece Alyssa."

The girls came face to face with a young child that looked to be in her early teens. She had beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes that was on a face that strangely resembled Natsuki.

"Hello and welcome. It seems that everyone is here," Alyssa said.

"What is going on?" Nao asked.

"You all are here to celebrate my sister's birthday," Alyssa informed them.

"Who is your sister?" Nao looked at the kid.

"Natsuki is," the young blonde said.

"Wait a manatee. Are you saying that Kuga is alive!?!" Haruka exclaimed.

"That's minute Haruka-chan," Yukino quickly corrected but was also just as shocked.

"Ah I'm sorry I forgot that you weren't contacted and told that she was pulled from the water," Alyssa said. Shizuru locked eyes with the young girl and Alyssa could see the anger in the crimson eyes. "But even if you knew she was here it wouldn't really have mattered. Uki just woke up a few months ago," the girl told them while she tried to hide from the crimson eyes that were locked on her.

That comment made the ex-kaichou's eyes widen. "She just woke up?" she asked concern evident in her voice.

"Yes, she went into a coma shortly after she was picked up," Miyu spoke up in order to try and take the focus of Shizuru off of Alyssa.

"You picked he-," before Nao could finish she was interrupted.

"Where is she? I want to see her," Shizuru declared.

Everyone looked at her and Miyu spoke up. "She is up the stairs in the last room on the left."

Shizuru was out the door in less than two seconds. Haruka and Yukino couldn't help but smile. They knew that the girl had been trying very hard to go on without Natsuki at her side.

"While she is getting reacquainted with the pup, you guys are going to tell us what happened that day after she went over the cliff," Nao declared as she went to sit down on the couch in the room. "I believe we have plenty of time to hear the story," she said with a smile on her face.

"Alright, I will tell you," Miyu stated while she got comfortable next to Alyssa on another couch in the room. Everyone sat down and waited to hear what happened that day.

"I will first explain that Alyssa and Natsuki are related because they share the same mother." Everyone nodded. "Ever since Natsuki was sent to live with her father I have been trying to get custody of her. Her father always refused to sign her over and after I found out she was gambling at Death Hustle I hired some people to watch her without her knowing. Roku and Len were those people. The other group of people were ones that Roku could call if anything happened to her. It was those people that picked her up from the water by the cliff."

"Why didn't they step in before they fell?" Yukino questioned.

"I can answer that one," Roku chimed in. "When we were driving after them I called the guys that were helping me and told them that they would need to get ready for anything. You see these guys are very well trained. They can be anything that I need them to be. They once bandaged up Natsuki at a hospital. When they showed up at the cliff they pretended to be cops and went down the cliff to help look for her."

"The body you found down there. Was that her?" Nao asked.

"No that really was the General's body. Natsuki's body was floating in the water a little off shore. We ran into the water and grabbed her. She was breathing but barely," Roku informed them.

"They were bringing her up when I told you guys that she was gone. That was really hard for me to do and I'm sorry but it had to be done," Len said.

"But you were taking money from her Len," Yukino stated.

"Yes I was but that money was going to be returned to her when we got her out."

"How come you didn't tell her about all of this?" Nao asked.

"That was something I decided. You see Natsuki is very stubborn and I felt that if she knew that I was helping her she might see it as charity and try to find another way to get away from her father. By having Len and Roku around I was able to help her secretly while she believed that she was doing everything on her own," Miyu stated. "Natsuki can now start over. Wherever she wants to go, she now has the money to do so," Miyu told them.

The girls nodded. Nao knew that Natsuki had a stubborn streak and she also thought that the biker would have tried to find another way to free herself if she knew her Aunt was helping her.

"You had said that she was in a coma. How badly injured was she?" Yukino asked.

"My sister had a broken left arm and that shoulder was shot. More than half of her ribs were broken, her right wrist was fractured, and she was covered with cuts and bruises. Her head was cracked open and that is believed to have happened when they fell and what probably caused her to go into a coma," Alyssa informed them.

"I'm afraid that when I heard about Natsuki I was mainly concerned with her health. I know that I should have gotten the information on you all and contacted you but like I said my main concern was about Natsuki. Plus the fact that people believed she killed the General and might have been watching you to see if you knew anything. I hope that all of you can forgive me," Miyu said as she lowered her head.

"It would have been better if you had contacted us but under the circumstances I guess it is alright," Yukino commented.

Everyone nodded to go along with Yukino. They weren't all that happy that they didn't know right away but it has already happened so what was the point of being angry now.

"When she woke up and started asking about Shizuru and the rest of you I told her everything," Miyu stated.

"Did you tell her that we didn't know that she was alive?" Nao asked with her eyes narrowing.

"Yes I did and she was upset with me but she told me she would forgive me as long as I contacted you and told you all as soon as possible. That is when I decided to set this up. I figured it would be best if you all came to celebrate her birthday," Miyu informed them.

A maid came in and told them that dinner was ready. They all decided not to wait on the other two and go to dinner. They had their dinner and desert which wasn't the birthday cake and were talking amongst each other when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

-Outside the room when Shizuru left-

Shizuru ran up the stairs and headed toward the last door on the left. She was in such a hurry that she didn't even knock. The tea lover swung open the door and entered the room to find it empty.

"But she said that you would be here!" her voice cracked and her eyes filled up with tears. Before she began to cry a door in the back of the room opened, Shizuru looked at the door and her eyes widened and the tears began to fall.

There before her was her raven-haired girl drying her hair and only wearing a towel. The biker stopped when she glanced up and locked eyes with the crimson orbs that were staring at her while tears fell down her face.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki exclaimed and ran toward the crying girl.

'_Oh how I've missed hearing that beautiful voice of hers,'_ the tea lover thought as arms wrapped around her body. "Natsuki, is this really you?" Her arms wrapped around the younger girl.

"Yes Shizuru it is. I'm sorry that my Aunt waited until I woke up to tell you guys," Natsuki told her as she pulled back to look into the eyes that she had been dreaming about.

Emerald met ruby and lips connected a split second after. The girls tightened their grips on each other as their tongues wrestled each other and kept going in the other's mouth. Shizuru was the first to break the kiss but she quickly went in for another but her mouth tasted hair.

The next thing Shizuru felt was a mouth on her neck. A moan escaped her lips and she moved her head to allow better access. Her hands moved into the midnight tresses and pushed the younger girl into her neck.

"I've missed you so much Natsuki," the chestnut-haired moaned out. Her hands moved through the tresses and reached the towel. The wandering hands loosened the towel and it fell to the floor.

"This isn't fair Shizuru. I was only wearing a towel and you are wearing a lot of clothes," the biker said as she let go of the neck she had been working on.

"Feel free to start removing them my Na-tsu-ki," Shizuru told her while moving them closer to the bed.

"With pleasure my Shi-zu-ru," Natsuki purred out as she laid Shizuru down on the bed.

Before Natsuki could hover over her and start undressing the ex-kaichou, Shizuru stopped her so she could see the scars of all of the wounds that Natsuki had on her body. The ex-gambler saw the look of sadness and concern in the scarlet eyes and decided to take action.

"After I feel your skin against mine, you can take your time on each mark kissing them to make them feel better but right now I just want to hear your lovely voice moan and scream," she told her girl that lit up at the idea.

"As you wish my Natsuki," the girl purred as the two kissed again. Their tongues battled for dominance but Shizuru lost when a leg was placed between her legs and pushed up against her core. A moan was swallowed by the mouth that was still attached to hers.

Hands began to unbutton the top. Once the top was unbuttoned it was pulled back and the lips left to attack the chest that was almost fully accessible. The mouth of the biker began kissing its way down the chest to stop at the bra. When the mouth reached the bra, it then started a trail along the bra line moving around as the hands went to the back of the chestnut-haired girl to undo the bra. The mouth of the biker ended up leaving her body.

Shizuru was upset at first when the kissing stopped but was very pleased when the kissing resumed on another part of her body. She gasped when she felt her left nipple being taken into her lover's mouth. A left hand came and began massaging the right breast. Shizuru arched her back pushing her breasts up into the hand and mouth that was on them.

Natsuki switched to the other breast and began sucking on the nipple and her right hand came up to massage the left breast. Her hand teased the hardened wet nipple by pinching and flicking it. Natsuki was loving all of the sounds that were coming out of Shizuru's mouth. She was about to move on down to the pants the older girl was wearing but she remembered something.

Natsuki pushed the breasts together and rubbed the nipples together before she took both in her mouth and began sucking. The ex-kaichou knew what was going to happen when the biker pushed her breasts together. She didn't hold back the scream that came out of her from the orgasm that Natsuki gave her.

While Shizuru was regaining her breath, she felt the mouth move to her stomach and the hands went to her pants. Soon she would be able to feel Natsuki's body on her own. It was then she realized that the biker had been making sure that her body never touched the one that was below her.

Shizuru felt her pants being tugged at so she lifted her hips to allow her pants to be pulled off easier. She then pulled her top and bra off that was still on her arms and tossed them to the floor. Her pants had been taken off and followed by her socks.

"Now all that is left are the emerald lace panties," the raven-haired girl said. She placed a kiss at the top of the underwear and then began pulling them down. When the last article of clothing was gone, Natsuki looked at the naked woman before her and began to tremble. Her eyes started to tear up and a few drops fell on the stomach of the girl underneath her.

Shizuru felt the drops and sat up to face the younger one. "What's wrong Natsuki?" Shizuru cupped Natsuki's face.

"When I was falling off the cliff into the water all I could think of was that I would probably never get to see you again," her voice shaking. She placed her hands on the tea lover's shoulders.

"I felt the same way after you fell but when your body wasn't found I felt a bit of hope. Then when Nao told me off I knew that you had to be alive. After all, you did tell me you would come back for me," she told her biker girl and kissed her lips. The older girl pulled the younger one down as she went back to lying on the bed.

The biker pushed her body against the tea lover and both said finally in their minds as they kissed. They relished the feeling of their bodies rubbing against each other. Shizuru saw her opportunity and flipped them over so she was on top.

Shizuru broke the kiss and smiled at Natsuki. The girl beneath her returned the smile. Shizuru then proceeded to kiss every scar that was on the biker's body. She cupped and massaged the breasts that she had been fantasizing about for so long.

Each movement of her hands and every kiss were sending shocks throughout Natsuki's body. Moans and gasps were filling the room. A maid that had heard noises came to check on Natsuki and was greeted with a nose bleeding sight. The maid covered her nose and closed the door and ran down the hall and passed out from the blood loss.

Natsuki glanced at the door when she heard a click. It was then she realized that they hadn't closed the door and a full body blush covered her body. Shizuru noticed the redness and looked at Natsuki.

"Is something wrong Natsuki?" she asked while her mouth took a nipple in her mouth.

"We forgot to ahh shut the door mmm and someone else came and ohhh closed the door," she answered while moaning because of the sucking that she felt.

Shizuru stopped sucking, ignored the statement that was just said because she didn't want to get upset that someone saw her Natsuki naked, and went back to the face of her girl. "Natsuki I want you inside of me while I'm inside of you," she told her.

"I agree with you Shizuru," Natsuki stated and slid her right hand down and began massaging the lower lips of the chestnut-haired girl. The older girl smiled and placed her right hand at the entrance of the other's core.

They kissed each other and the girls inserted their index fingers into each other at the same time. Both moaned into the other's mouth. The girls began to slowly moving their fingers. The two loved the fact that they were finally connected again after so long.

Natsuki added another finger and quickened the pace. Shizuru moaned loader but still returned the favor. The girls were increasing speed and their hips were bucking faster and faster.

"I love you Natsuki," Shizuru said in between pants and moans.

"I love you too Shizuru," Natsuki responded.

Both girls kept increasing the pace until they both screamed each other's name and climaxed together. Shizuru collapsed onto Natsuki and both girls wrapped their arms around each other and didn't move until their breathing returned to normal.

"Looks like I need to take another shower. Would you like to take one with me?" Natsuki asked while she nibbled Shizuru's earlobe.

"Ara, ara I would be happy to help Natsuki shower," she answered and sat up pulling the biker girl up with her.

The two got off the bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower together. When they entered the bathroom, Natsuki went to start the shower. Shizuru gasped when she saw the biker girl's back. This was the first time that she has ever seen the girl's back. The scars on her back looked like whip marks.

Natsuki heard the gasp and answered the question before it was asked. "They are old. He gave me a new one every time he brought me back from running away." The raven-haired girl turned to look at her girlfriend. She saw fresh tears wanting to form. "Don't worry about it Shizuru. I don't like seeing you cry," the girl said and took hold of the chestnut-haired girl's hands and led her to the shower.

"I just can't believe that someone could do something like that," she replied and stepped into the shower. She ran her hand down the biker's back. "I thought your back felt strange but I didn't even think it was because of this."

The raven-haired girl wrapped her arms around her girl and held her tight. They held each other while the water was running down the young girl's back. The biker was trying to figure out what she could do to get her girlfriend to stop thinking about her scars on her back. Then it hit her.

The biker slid her hands down to the older girl and her right hand pulled Shizuru's left leg up and the older girl wrapped it around the waist of the younger one. Natsuki's left hand started massaging the tea lover's entrance and then pushed two fingers inside of her.

"Mmm, Natsuki," Shizuru moaned. _'All right Natsuki, I'll let it go but I will make sure to turn those scars into ways to make you scream in pleasure,'_ she thought as a shock of pleasure went through her.

The pace was slow but it picked up rather quickly. Natsuki had latched on to the left part of Shizuru's neck while her fingers were moving in and out of the slick opening. Each moan and gasp made her move faster. Shizuru was bucking her hips in time to the thrusts.

When Natsuki heard her name screamed out and the tightening of not only the girl's body but the walls on her fingers she let go of the girl's neck. Shizuru would have gone to the floor if the biker wasn't holding her up.

The biker pulled her hand out and began licking her fingers clean while Shizuru watched her. "I really do love your taste." Emerald locked on ruby. "I am definitely addicted to your taste. Come on we need to wash up." The girl lowered the ex-kaichou to the floor so she could rest and regain her breath.

Natsuki turned around to step under the water to wet down her body. Shizuru sat on the shower floor and watched her girlfriend. When the ex-gambler turned back around to face the older one she saw her opportunity. Before Natsuki could react she felt a tongue lick her entrance and the older girl slip in between her legs.

"Shizuru!" the raven-haired girl exclaimed.

"You didn't think that you would be the only one to enjoy this shower did you?" she asked as she went back to licking the folds of the girl she loved.

Natsuki placed her right hand on the chestnut-haired girl's head and her left hand on the shower's wall. Her legs began to shake and she thought her legs would give out soon. The ex-kaichou sensed this and placed her hands on the younger one's waist to hold her up.

The tongue was licking up the juices that were coming out of the core that was before her. After a couple of licks, the hips of the girl standing began to buck. _'Okay I will go deeper.'_ Shizuru stuck her tongue in as far as she could eliciting a gasp that was followed by a moan.

The tongue continued its assault until it felt the walls clamp down and her mouth was filled with the honey that she was also addicted to. Natsuki slowly came down from her high and also to the floor. Shizuru helped her down to the floor. The biker slumped against the other's shoulder while she regained her breath. The water continuing to fall on the raven-haired girl's back.

Shizuru grabbed the soap and began to wash the other's body. She felt sucking on her neck again and moaned at the action. The tea lover kept washing the biker's body. Soon soap was being placed on her body and she was being washed as well. The two finished washing each other and rinsed off.

Natsuki went into the bedroom first to find some clothes for the two to wear. She handed Shizuru the dress that she wore on their first date. The chestnut-haired girl took the dress and looked at it.

"How did you get this?" she asked while she got dressed.

"Apparently after you guys left the apartment to come and see me, the men that were watching me went in and grabbed all the clothes that they thought were mine. Your dress was in there," the raven-haired girl answered as she grabbed some clothes of her own.

"Are your clothes from our date here?" The older girl bit her lip.

"Yes they are. Why?" The emerald green eyes showed confusion.

"Could you wear them today?"

The biker looked at her girlfriend and smiled. "Sure, just give me a second to grab them."

Shizuru remembered something from before. "Thank you Uki."

The biker stopped getting dressed and turned red. "Why did you call me that?"

"I heard your sister say it. Is that her nickname for you?"

"Sort of, when she was a baby Uki was all she could say when she tried to say my name. It just ended up sticking."

The two finished getting dressed and walked down the stairs, the girls went toward the room where it seemed everyone was waiting.

As they entered the room Nao spoke up. "Well pup, you couldn't stand her not having your label on her neck could you?"

A gasp came from everyone.

Shizuru wondered what she was talking about but then she saw Yukino blush and Haruka pointing at her neck. The ex-kaichou covered her neck and outlined the mark on her neck. _'So that is what she was doing on my neck,'_ she thought. "I will get you back for this Na-tsu-ki," Shizuru whispered to her lover.

"Did Uki-onee-chan hurt your neck Fujino-san?" Alyssa asked because she has never given nor received a hickey. Natsuki blushed.

"No she did not and you can call me Uru since you call her Uki, okay?"

"Okay Uru-onee-chan," Alyssa replied with a huge smile on her face._ 'Uki-onee-chan got herself a very nice girlfriend and I got another sister,'_ the blonde thought.

The ex-gambler changed the subject while trying to control her blush. "Why don't we go to dinner?"

"We already ate pup, while you were eating some pus-," Nao was interrupted before she could finish.

"All that is left is the birthday cake. Why don't I have the maids bring out the cake so your friends can go to bed and tomorrow you all can catch up," Miyu spoke up before Nao could finish.

Everyone agreed and the cake was brought out. The Happy Birthday song was sung and Natsuki smiled the whole time. _'It has been years since I heard this song sung for me.'_

Before the group went to bed they hugged the raven-haired girl and told her happy birthday and that they were happy to see her. When everyone had left the room Shizuru took Natsuki's hand and they started to walk back up the stairs.

The two lovers went into Natsuki's bedroom and the chestnut-haired girl gave the raven-haired a birthday present that lasted all night long.

The End

* * *

That is it. The conclusion of my first story. Hope you liked it.

I would like to think everyone that has read my story and thank everyone that has reviewed my story. This has been really fun and I can't wait to post the new stories that I have coming up with.

Again thanks for reading and leave a review if you want. All are welcome.


End file.
